Itinéraire d'une tueuse en série
by maledian
Summary: Un écrivain vient rendre visite à Hermione dans sa cellule. Il va écrire un livre sur elle et il veut tout savoir, surtout comment une élève aussi respectable qu'elle a pu basculer du côté obscur de la force... DMHG et LMHG
1. Chapter 1

Itinéraire d'une tueuse en série

Disclaimer : les personnages, lieux etc.Tout cela appartient à J.K.R

Rating : M

Chapitre 1

Seule dans sa cellule d'Akzaban, Hermione. A 18 ans, son avenir était déjà tout tracé. Elle allait passer toute sa vie dans cette prison. Plus beaucoup de gens ne venaient lui rendre visite. Etre ami avec une meurtrière faisait mauvais genre, peut-être. Mais de toute façon, elle s'en fichait. Bientôt, elle serait l'une des tueuses les plus connues dans le monde sorcier et son nom serait à jamais marquée dans l'histoire.

Un écrivain voulait la rencontrer aujourd'hui. Pour écrire un livre sur elle. Elle s'arrangea du mieux qu'elle put.

Au bout d'une heure de longue attente, un homme vint la chercher avec toute une escorte de Détraqueurs. Un agent du Ministère sûrement car il ne la regardait même pas Cinq minutes suffirent pour arriver dans une petite salle. Un homme l'attendait assis. Il devait avoir entre 25-30 ans. Il était plutôt mal à l'aise. A cause d'elle peut-être ?

- Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle Granger.

L'agent décida qu'il était tant pour lui de s'éclipser. Les Détraqueurs, eux, étaient restés devant la porte, prêt à « agir » en cas de pépin.

- Dites-moi, Hermione, euh…je peux vous appeler comme cela ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il continua :

-Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de vous enfuir d'ici ? Franchement, avec tous ces lascars autour de vous…

Cela commençait bien : une question complètement inutile…

Elle lui lança un regard.

- Vos parents ne vous ont jamais parlé d'Azkaban quand vous étiez petit? Quand on y entre, il ne faut même pas penser à s'échapper. Regardez autour de vous ! Vous avez vu le nombre de Détraqueur par mètre ? dit-elle

- C'est juste, je suis bête de vous poser cette question, répondit-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est la première fois que l'on se rencontre donc vous êtes un peu mal à l'aise. Détendez-vous, je ne mords pas.

Elle sourit. Il eut l'air déjà beaucoup mieux.

- Vous êtes là pour parler de moi, c'est cela ?

Rien que cette idée la faisait frémir… Devenir célèbre…

- Euh oui…oui c'est bien ça. Attendez, j'allume le magnéto. Pfff, je ne l'ai même pas sorti !

Il fouilla longuement dans son sac avant de le sortir et de le mettre en marche.

----------------------------------

- Bien, commençons. Si nous parlions de votre enfance.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'air très emballé de débuter par-là, pensa t'il car il la vit faire une petite moue.

« Eh bien, il n'y a grand-chose à dire de cette période-là. Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec mes parents : ils n'étaient ni stricts ni dérangés. Ils étaient normaux. Je ne me suis jamais amusé à tuer des animaux pour les disséquer. Je vous dis tous cela car souvent les gens allient tueurs en séries avec tous ces critères. Les personnes les plus dangereuses sont celles qui sont polies en général. »

- Un peu comme vous ?

Elle haussa les épaules

« Oui, on peut dire cela comme ça. »

- D'accord, comme vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes pendant votre enfance, pouvez-vous nous raconter à partir de quand vous avez dérivé?

« Il y a 3 ans à peu près… J'étais encore à Poudlard à l'époque, en cinquième année. J'étais entourée de tous mes amis enfin la routine quoi. J'étais plutôt douée. C'est la raison pour laquelle un jour, un de mes professeurs me convoqua. Rogue,… C'était le plus détestable de tous. A chaque fois, cet homme pouvait trouver le moyen de vous rabaisser. Je vous avoue qu'il avait du mal avec moi et qu'à cause de cela, il ne me supportait pas. Bref … En arrivant, il m'invita à m'asseoir. Il voulait que j'aide un élève de Serpentard qui avait des difficultés en Potions. »

-Comment vous êtes-vous senti à ce moment-là ?

« Extrêmement fière. S'il demandait mon aide, c'était qu'il pensait que j'avais le niveau dans sa matière. Cela me faisait l'effet d'un compliment surtout venant de lui.

-Qui était cet élève ?

« C'est là qu'est venu le problème. C'était Drago Malefoy, le garçon que je ne pouvais supporter. Toujours à vouloir s'imaginer supérieur aux autres sous prétexte qu'il était de sang pur. De suite, c'était non :

-Je suis désolé professeur mais cela ne va pas être possible vous savez que Malefoy n'aime pas beaucoup les…

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour me dire de ne pas prononcer le mot

-Ecoutez, Granger, vous devez l'aider sinon je serais dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner, dit-il doucement

- Ah bon et pourquoi, parce que maintenant on est obligé de faire de l'entraide…

- Non, mais je pourrais par exemple oublier que vous m'avez remis votre dernière rédaction, vous savez celle qui va compter triple pour ce trimestre. Je serais forcer de vous mettre des retenues, de retirer des points à votre maison et en plus deprévenir Mc Gonagall. Ca serait dommage, non ? Je suis sûr que vous préférez éviter tous ces désagréments…

- Vous n'avez pas...

- Oh si, j'ai tous les droits, jeune fille…, persifla t'il.

-Mais c'est du chantage !

-Non, un arrangement ! Bon on va éviter de perdre du temps, je vais le chercher et vous allez choisir ensemble les horaires qui vous conviendront. Je mets à votre disposition ma salle de cours »

L'écrivain ne voyait pas très bien le rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit tueuse en série mais il la laissa continuer.

« Donc, ce jour-là, j'ai vu Drago cinq minutes et je suis repartie, trop énervée. Dès le lendemain, les cours de rattrapage ont débuté. La salle dans laquelle nous étions avait un effet magique. Quand nous étions seuls, tous les deux, nous ne parlions jamais de nos maisons respectives. On travaillait mais en même temps, nous nous racontions nos journées.C'est pour cela qu'on a réussi à sympathiser, je pense.Je dirais même que je suis tombée sous le charme car il n'était plus le même. Il paraissait plus décontracté et moins arrogant. Sa chevelure blonde, en particulier. En plus, il avait une manière de se passer la main dans les cheveux qui…

Par contre, nous redevenions « normaux » dès que la séance se terminait et que nous rejoignions nos maisons. Chacun retrouvait sa vie. Cependant, tout a changé un soir: il s'est confié à moi.

- Euh… Hermione, je peux te dire quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr Drago…

-Eh bien j'ai l'impression, maintenant que je te connais un peu mieux, que les tensions entre nos maisons sont futiles. Finalement, on est tous pareils.

J'étais étonnée par cette remarque car comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, c'était toujours le premier à mettre les barrières entre les gens.

- Bien sûr mais n'oublie pas que tu as souvent …

- Je sais, je sais. C'est bien cela le problème mais tu comprends, quand on a un père comme le mien, tu imagines bien que la vie n'soit pas facile tous les jours.

-Comment cela ?

-Eh bien…, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il est plutôt exigeant avec moi. Il veut que je devienne comme lui. Me revendiquer comme pur sang et toutes ces conneries.Rester dans la continuité des Malefoy, comme il dirait.

-Excuse-moi mais quel est le rapport entre cela et les tensions qui existent entre Gryffondor et Serpentard?

Il regarda sur le côté. Visiblement, il tournait autour du pot et il hésitait à me parler franchement. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Hermione, mon père a fait un tracé de ma vie : il a arrangé mon mariage avec une de mes cousines lointaines, Linori, et je vais la rencontrer pendant les vacances d'octobre

Je sentis comme une déchirure en moi. Je ne me trompais pas : j'étais jalouse…

Devant lui, j'ai essayé de sauver les apparences :

-Pou…pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Je te le dis parce que…

Il se rapprocha de moi.

-Parce que tu vois bien ce qu'il y a là ? Je ne suis plus moi-même quand je suis ici avec toi. C'est fort ce qui se passe entre nous. Je sais : nous sommes de deux maisons opposées mais…je ne peux tout simplement plus me retenir de…

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. J'étais sous le choc. Il m'avait annoncé tellement de choses en même temps … que je suis resté passive la première fois. Au second baiser, mes neurones se sont reconnectés et j'y ai répondu…de toute mon âme et de tout mon corps »

- Il est devenu votre petit ami, je présume ?

«Oui, on m'aurait dit un jour que je sortirai avec Drago, je ne l'aurais pas cru mais pourtant c'était le cas. Vu les personnes que l'on fréquentait chacun de notre côté, on avait décidé d'être discret. On attendait qu'il fasse nuit avant de se retrouver dehors ou dans notre salle. Mais un mois après, on s'est fait prendre »

-Comment et par qui ?

« On avait terminé de travailler et on avait envie de se détendre. Drago voulait faire une folie : faire l'amour dans la salle de Rogue, pour s'amuser, disait-il. Au début, j'ai rechigné mais à force de me taquiner, il a réussi à me faire céder. En peu de temps, on s'était retrouvé étendu par terre, lui sur moi. Et là, un événement non attendu. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

Je vis la personne en premier. Rogue. L'expression de son visage fut indescriptible. Il se contenta de nous regarder :

-Eh bien, je pense que nous dérangeons, n'est-ce pas Pansy ? dit-il.

Je vis Pansy se faufiler à travers la porte pour voir. Par contre, elle, je peux vous décrire son visage. Surtout quand elle nous reconnut. Une mélange de colère et de dégoût. Les yeux du professeur se posa sur Drago :

-Drago, veuillez vous écarter de cette jeune fille je vous prie. Quand vous serez rhabillés, je veux voir dans mon bureau, vous seul.

(A moi) Oh et puis vous aussi, rhabillez-vous par Merlin!

Ensuite, il prit Pansy par les épaules et ils sortirent.

Aucun de nous ne voulait dire à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait mais on était paniqué. On se regarda et on éclata de rire. C'était un rire plutôt nerveux car on ne voulait qu'une seule chose : évacuer la pression. J'étais sûr qu'on allait nous virer.

Drago fut convoqué chez Rogue. Son discours fut surprenant. Il lui dit qu'il comprenait qu'à cet âge-là on ait des pulsions. Ce qui lui échappait, c'était la fille avec qui il les avait satisfaites. Bien sûr, Drago était furieux mais il se retint, me dit-il, car il valait mieux cela que l'exclusion. Il redoutait par contre beaucoup plus la réaction de son père.

Rogue avait pris le soin d'en informer Mc Gonagall.Donc moi aussi je fus convoqué avec plus ou moins le même discours.

Il fut retiré 50 points à chacune de nos maisons. Le lendemain, tout le monde savait. C'est vrai qu'on eut plus à cacher notre relation mais c'était la consternation pour chacune des deux maisons. A un tel point que toutes deux qualifièrent notre relation d'impie.

Petit à petit, on a été rejeté par tous. En peu de temps, nous étions devenus des parias, des brebis galeuses et des persona non grata. Chaque soir, on ne voulait pas se séparer car on avait peur de ce qui pouvait nous arriver dans nos maisons. Un jour, il trouva son lit, inondé de sang, avec un mot disant qu'ils me tueraient dansce mêmelit et que c'était la seule chose que je méritais car… »

Il voyait bien que des larmes coulaient des yeux d'Hermione. Lui-même avait été touché par ce qu'elle disait et il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue si elle ne tenait pas le choc

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de…

Elle essuya les larmes et se reprit.

« …c'était la seule chose que je méritais car j'étais une putain de Sang-de-Bourbe…Il avait bien tenté de trouver les coupables mais bien sûr, personne ne lui parla. Il ne le regardait même plus à vrai dire. De mon côté, on avait fait des choses. Un soir, je ne dormais pas à points fermés quand des garçons entrèrent dans le dortoir des filles. J'avais entendu leurs voix sans les reconnaître pour autant.. Il disait des choses comme Mets ça sur elle comme ça, elle aura l'impression d'être toujours avec son petit copain. Je les sentis mettre des choses visqueuses sur ma couverture. J'attendis qu'ils partent avant d'ouvrir les yeux et là…Plusieurs serpents et autres reptiles. Par chance, cela ne m'effrayait pas outre-mesure donc je les ai récupérés un à un pour les remettre dans la forêt »

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Comment de jeunes ados ont pu être aussi agressifs contre vous ? Enfin, je veux dire, … je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a d'aimer à votre âge !

Elle reprenait son souffle mais elle n'avait pas l'air en forme

« Pouvez-vous repasser demain, je ne suis plus en état. Ressasser toute cette histoire me fatigue énormément...je...je...»

Il hocha la tête.Elle avait l'air tellement faible...

-Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait. Demain au même endroit, cela vous va ? dit-il. Il éteignit le magnétophone.

Elle acquiesça et les Détraqueurs vinrent pour l'emmener dans sa cellule. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres dès qu'elle sortit. Décidément, ce garçon était trop naîf. Il la prenait déjà pour une pauvre jeune fille. Si seulement il savait ce qu'il attendait et ce qu'elle allait raconter...

Il était encore sous le choc de la fin du récit car même si son enfance a été joyeuse comme elle avait l'air de le prétendre, son adolescence, disons plutôt ses 15 ans avaient été éprouvants. Assez pour toute une vie.

Il reviendrait le lendemain, se dit-il…

Maledian


	2. Chapter 2

Itinéraire d'une tueuse en série

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, il fut là dans cette même petite salle. Curieux, il voulait savoir.

Il la vit arriver, toujours avec cette escorte de Détraqueurs. Malgré tous les meurtres qui lui avaient été attribuées, il avait du mal à croire que cette jeune femme fut réellement dangereuse.

Elle avait l'air mieux que le jour d'avant, se dit-il. Il allait essayer de ne pas la brusquer.

-Vous pensez que vous pourrez parler aujourd'hui ? Enfin, vous allez bien ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous forciez, nous avons tout notre temps…

Elle le regarda et lui dit qu'elle était prête.

Il la jaugea de nouveau. Quand il fut assuré de son état, il mit le magnéto en marche.

-Hermione, vous disiez hier que vous aviez été persécuté par les élèves de vos maisons respectives. Vous en avez parlé et j'imagine que vous en avez souffert. Mais on aimerait savoir avec vos propres mots, comment vous l'avez vécu ?

« Disons qu'il y a eu des hauts et des bas. Les bas, c'était quand ils m'insultaient. Drago était plutôt épargné au niveau des « surnoms » mais moi, non. C'était « putain de Serpentard ou « putain de Sang-de-Bourbe » selon la maison Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Mon petit ami prenait étrangement bien les choses, il prônait le calme. La plupart du temps, il ne réagissait pas ou il se contentait de lancer des regards meurtriers sans plus… »

- Et en ce qui concerne les amis ? Vous sont-ils restés fidèles ?

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Oh, vous faites bien de parler des amis. Tous des traîtres. Cela s'est très, très mal passé pour moi. Depuis la révélation, je n'avais pas croisé Ron et Harry. Je vous prends de court : oui c'est bien le Harry que tout le monde connaît, Le Survivant. Bref, on allait au cours de Potions quand nous sommes tombés sur eux. Je les ai salués tous les deux et nous allions entrer quand j'ai entendu Ron dire:

-Regarde-moi ces deux-là !

Je me suis retourné et je lui ai lancé un regard assassin.

-Tu as un problème avec ce que tu vois, Ron ?

Il m'a regardé avec mépris puis il s'est tourné vers Harry pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être gamin à des moments ! Quelques secondes après, Potter a parlé :

-Ron te dit qu'il ne veut pas te parler directement car tu te compromets avec l'ennemi.

Drago m'a fait signe de me calmer.

-Eh bien dis-lui qu'il n'a rien vu encore car se compromettre, c'était ça exactement !

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé dans l'esprit mais j'ai attiré Drago contre moi et je l'ai embrassé sauvagement…Non, le terme le plus correct serait «rouler une pelle ». Comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant.

Le fait d'imaginer la réaction du roux était jouissif. Je voyais presque le dégoût sur son visage et rien que cela a suffi pour que je me surpasse à mon avis »

- Et alors ?

« Bien je n'avais pas tort. Il semblait atterré.

-Hermione, tu n'es qu'une…

Je terminai sa phrase.

-Qu'une pute, c'est ça ? Allez, vas-y, dis ce que tu pense ! Tout le monde me le dit déjà ! A moins que tu aies peur…

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Oh non mais toi, est-ce que tu as peur des crapauds, ça a été un plaisir pour moi de les déposer...

A ce moment-là, je peux dire que si Harry n'avait pas été là, je l'aurai tué sur place. Sérieusement, je crois que j'aurais pu le réduire en pièces. Bien évidemment, il s'en allé après mais Harry est resté :

- Hermione, tu le connais ? Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit. Il est disons…un peu perturbé par tes nouvelles fréquentations. Rien ne laissait présager que tu allais tomber amoureuse de…de lui.

Drago eut droit au regard noir mais il fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué

- Bien sûr, je dois te prévenir…

- Ne le prends pas comme cela. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais bien. Fais juste attention car il y a des gens qui ne changent pas et qui restent des vermines toute leur vie.

Drago tiqua mais il resta maître de lui.

-Merci, papa, dis-je d'un ton acerbe.

Il comprit que la conversation était close et sur ce, il nous laissa. Je pense que je n'en suis pas sortie indemne. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron et moi nous disputions mais le fait qu'il ait participé au coup des crapauds, je trouvais cela mesquin. Au fond de moi, j'étais extrêmement déçue. Je pense que Malefoy a compris et il m'a prise dans ses bras.

-La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe, dit-il.

Je le dévisageai, surprise par cette remarque un peu douteuse. Je m'étais dit que la petite conversation avec Ron l'avait retourné. Quoique, moi en belle colombe, pourquoi pas ?

-Comment ?

-Bah, je suis la belle colombe !

Il dit cela avec un tel naturel que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Moi qui pensais que tu préférerais le rôle du crapaud !

Cela nous détendit et nous nous sommes rendus en cours. »

-Donc on peut dire que l'Hermione que tout le monde a connu est morte ce jour-là ? demanda-il.

« Non »

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit.

« Elle est morte beaucoup plus tard. Les vacances sont arrivées et je n'étais pas ravie. Avant, je restai à Poudlard avec Harry et Ron. Mais là, je n'y voyais plus un grand intérêt puisque l'on ne s'entendait pas comme avant.

Je pensais à tout cela quand Drago est venu. Il avait l'air morose. Je me suis rappelée alors de ce que ces vacances signifiaient pour lui par conséquent pour moi : la fameuse Linori allait apparaître dans sa vie. Je me crispai.

-Mais je pensais qu'au vu des événements survenus, ils laisseraient tomber.

-C'est que tu ne connais pas ms parents, Hermione, surtout mon père. Il ne lâche jamais rien. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, ils ont fait comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai reçu aucune Beuglante, ni de mon père ni de ma mère.

Cela me désespérait de le voir dans cet état. On ne parlait pas déjà mariage, on ne va pas exagérer, mais ce qu'on avait vécu avait fortement soudé notre couple.

-Et si je t'accompagnai ? dis-je brusquement.

-C'est une blague, tu veux être lynché sur place ? Non, non je ne veux pas prendre le risque, je vais me débrouiller tous seuls avec eux.

- Non, tu ne vas pas te débrouiller. Quelque chose me dit que tes parents ont une influence trop importante sur toi et que tu pourrais …

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Hermione.

Il avait mal pris ma remarque alors j'ai tenté de rectifier le tir.

-Non, ce n'est pas cela. C'est en eux que je n'ai pas confiance…

-Moi aussi, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas que tu viennes…

Je compris alors. Il avait peur pour ma vie, peur que son père ou sa mère en profite pour se débarrasser de moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prévenir mes parents et Dumbledore de ma visite chez toi…

Il n'insista plus. C'est comme cela que quelques jours plus tard, je me suis retrouvé devant leur manoir. Assez flippant au premier abord : elle était perdue au plein milieu d'une forêt, très imposante, en plus.

Je le suivis à la porte et quand il frappa, un homme ouvrit, complètement défiguré. Plus tard, Drago m'expliquait que c'était un ancien Mangemort. Une maison infestée de Mangemorts, rassurant, non ? Surtout quand ils vous considèrent comme un être inférieur…Bref, on est entré et il m'a mené vers une salle. Son père était assis, dos à nous, face à une grande cheminée. Drago me fit signe de l'attendre et il avança vers son père. Il s'est agenouillé et une main se tendit. Main sur lequel il déposa un baiser.

-Père…

Quelque chose se modifia alors. L'ambiance devint électrique et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je sentis comme un changement de température alors que le feu brûlait toujours dans la cheminée.

Le père se leva et la première chose que je remarquai fut le contraste entre sa chevelure et sa tenue. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs recouvraient tout son visage si bien qu'on ne voyait pas ses yeux et sa robe était d'un noir intense. Il est venu vers moi et là j'ai pu distinguer ses yeux. Ils me perçaient. C'était comme s'il essayait de lire dans mon esprit. C'était très désagréable, cette sensation d'impuissance.

Comme s'il avait compris, il se tourna vers son fils qui était resté près du fauteuil.

-Drago, je vois que vous nous avez ramené de la visite… Intéressant.

Le son de sa voix avait quelque chose de sournois. Comme son regard, elle s'insinuait en vous… »

-Une voix presque perverse ? tenta le jeune homme.

Elle acquiesça.

« Totalement. Ensuite il s'est tourné vers moi.

-Vous devez sûrement être Hermione Granger. Le professeur Rogue m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de vos exploits.

Je rougis, j'avais compris la référence au « petit » incident.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez venir après cela mais comme vous êtes là, nous nous devons de vous faire bon accueil. Suivez-moi tous les deux. Votre mère va être ravie de vous voir Drago.

On obéit. L'accueil de la mère ne fut pas chaleureux, loin de là. Mais je m'y étais préparée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ilsnous sautent dans les bras. Ella me salua et puis prit un soin particulier à me présenter leur « belle-fille » Linori, qui elle m'ignorait mais alors complètement.

Le lendemain, j'essayai de « m'intégrer ». J'ai alors passé toute une partie de la journée avec la belle Linori. Pour comprendre pourquoi elle. Je l'invitai à s'installer près d'un arbre.

-Linori, je peux vous appeler comme cela ? dis-je timidement.

Elle m'a regardé. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Cheveux noirs de jais qui retombaient sur ses hanches. Yeux bleus. J'ai pensé à un ange noir la première fois que je l'ai vue.

- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'accepte d'épouser Malefoy ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je hochai la tête.

-Eh bien, ses parents sont venus me chercher et ils m'ont proposé cette alliance. J'ai accepté parce que je le considérais comme un bon parti, ajouta t'elle simplement.

-Vous n'avez pas eu trop le choix si je comprends bien ?

-Non, effectivement.

J'avais pitié pour elle.

-Mais vous allez l'épouser malgré ce qui se passe actuellement entre lui et moi ?

Sur ces lèvres, un sourire presque démoniaque.

- Bien sûrement, cela va me répugner qu'il ait pu poser ses mains sur une Sang-de-Bourbe mais j'espère pouvoir oublier avec le temps. Et puis qu'il vous aime ou non, là n'est pas la question, car c'est moi et moi seule qu'il va épouser.

Elle avait dit cela avec un calme qui m'avait littéralement paralysée sur place. Je ne peux pas très bien vous expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette attaque. Je suis restée silencieuse pendant le reste de la journée.

Le soir, Drago m'a rejoint dans ma chambre. Il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout.

-J'ai dû fait plus ample connaissance avec Linori.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as si bonne mine, dis-je ironique.

-Elle ne manque pas de…

-De suffisance, d'arrogance. Un peu comme toi avant, non ?

J'eus le droit au regard noir.

-Je vais faire abstraction de ta remarque. Plus sérieusement, on aurait presque envie de la tuer. Ca te dit si on la balance par la fenêtre. On attend qu'elle s'endorme et on y va.

Je caressai lentement sa tête qu'il avait posé sur ma poitrine.

-Allez, arrête de délirer. On va trouver quelque chose…

Après quelques minutes, il s'en est allé. Tout de suite, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je rende visite à la jeune femme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard vu la rapidité avec laquelle les évènements s'enchaînaient. Je voulais aviser sur place. En plus, sa chambre se trouvait face à la mienne… »

Hermione s'arrêta de parler net.

-Donc vous êtes allé la voir ?

« Oui, j'y suis allé mais elle dormait. Je me suis rapproché du lit et je l'ai regardé longuement. Pendant une dizaine de minutes environ… »

-Et qu'avez vous pensé ?

Quelque chose changea dans l'expression du visage d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air plus tendu.

« Eh bien, je me suis demandé pourquoi … »

-Pourquoi quoi, Hermione…

La jeune femme commença à taper du pied sur le sol

« Pourquoi elle voulait nous séparer. »

Elle regarda ses pieds.

-Regardez-moi Hermione, qu'avez-vous fait ?

Elle ne releva pas la tête et elle se balança sur sa chaise.

« Rien, rien du tout…Je vous le jure que je n'ai rien fait… »

- Vous lui avez fait quoi à cette femme? hurla t'il.

Elle se mit à crier comme si elle était possédée par un démon.

« Oui, oui, je l'ai fait. Cette garce avait osé m'humilié et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'affront. Elle voulait me voler ce qui m'appartenait et… »

Soudainement, elle se calma et reprit un ton neutre.

« Quand je l'ai regardé, j'ai vu un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. J'ai su alors que peu importe ce qu je dirai, elle ne céderait pas. J'ai donc été obligé de me débarrasser d'elle. C'est la vie, ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidée cela. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai pris l'oreiller qui se trouvait près d'elle et je l'ai posé sur sa tête lentement comme cela »

Elle mima le geste.

« Et puis j'ai appuyé plus fort et puis encore plus fort. Oh elle s'est débattue, elle a été très digne devant la mort, cette malheureuse fin qui l'attendait. Elle tentait de s'agripper à moi mais j'étais plus forte qu'elle. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, je sentis ses doigts se raidir. De plus, elle ne se débattait presque plus. Je suis resté ainsi cinq bonnes minutes avant de retirer l'oreiller. Mais cela ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais être sûr qu'elle était morte pour de bon. Je me suis levée puis j'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu trouver : une lampe de chevet. Là je suis revenue près d'elle et j'ai frappé en pleine tête. Avec une puissance que je ne soupçonnais pas moi-même. J'entendais les os se craquer sous mes coups. Et mes mains… »

Elle les agitait devant elle.

« Oui ces mains-là étaient recouvertes de sang. Non, tout mon haut était aussi recouvert de sang mais c'était comme si je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de frapper. Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un dire « Par Merlin ! » derrière moi … »

Maledian


	3. Chapter 3

Itinéraire d'une tueuse en série

Chapitre 3

-Qui vous a surpris ?

La jeune femme sourit.

« Vous n'allez pas me croire! »

L'écrivain posa de nouveau la question.

« Eh bien, j'achevai cette magnifique Linori quand cette personne... Je me suis retourné et là Lucius, Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago en robe de chambre. Je suis moi-même et j'ai immédiatement lâché la lampe, comme une gamine qu'on aurait surprise en train de voler. Dans mon cas, c'était pire, bien pire. J'avais tué celle qui devait être sa belle-fille.

On se dévisageai longuement avant qu'il ne dise mot :

- Vous savez tout ce que je peux faire après le…

Il s'interrompit pour jeter un coup d'œil au cadavre.

-…Après le meurtre que vous venez de commettre ? ajouta t'il d'une voix rauque.

Il dit cela avec une expression indéchiffrable. Oh oui, je ne le savais que trop bien, avais-je envie de dire. Je pensai déjà à la fin qui m'attendais. Linori avait eu la chance de ne pas trop souffrir mais moi…au mieux j'espérais l'Avada Kevadra mais au pire cela serait la séance de torture puis ensuite l'Avada Kevadra. J'étais tétanisée.

-Suivez-moi, dit-il

Dans ce genre de moments, vous ne posez pas trop de questions et vous obéissez, ce que je fis. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche et à sa droite, comme pour vérifier si personne ne rôdait dans les couloirs. Quand il s'en assura, il sortit et me ramena dans ma chambre.

-Déshabillez-vous ! m'ordonna t'il puis il se rendit dans la salle de bain.

J'avoue que je fus surprise. Ce n'était pas réellement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ainsi, j'allai devoir me donner. Cette idée me terrifiait…Son regard et sa voix…me faisaient tressaillir. Non pas que ce fut un homme dénué de charmes, bien au contraire, disons, que j'avais encore des principes à l'époque.

Quand il revint, mes vêtements étaient toujours sur mon dos. Comme s'il avait voulu me rassurer :

- A moins que vous ne vouliez rester couverte de sang ? dit-il froidement.

Je m'exécutai et je le suivis dans la salle de bain. L'eau coulait dans la baignoire et il me fit signe d'y entrer. L'expérience qui suivit fut des plus surprenantes… Au début, je voulus protester mais il me dit de me taire et de n'émettre aucune protestation»

-Comment cela ?

« Il s'est occupé de moi. Enfin, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire…Il lava mes cheveux du sang qui les recouvraient, il prit le temps de nettoyer la moindre partie de mon corps qui était ensanglanté… Cela ne correspondait pas vraiment à la punition que j'imaginais et je le fis savoir :

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Vous avez vu ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, vous tenez là le moyen de me sortir à tout jamais de votre vie et de celle de votre fils. Vous avez mon destin entre vos mains et vous êtes là à me « nettoyer » alors que vous pourriez m'envoyer à Azkaban pour un bon moment. Je ne vous comprends pas…

Il me regarda et pour la première fois, je lus dans ses yeux autre chose que de l'indifférence ou du mépris. Il était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-J'ai été jeune moi aussi. Vous aurez peut-être du mal à le croire mais j'ai connu la même situation que vous.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage : ce n'était pas une blague.

-A l'âge de 16 ans environ, j'ai voulu me révolter contre ma famille. Comme tous les adolescents ! J'ai fait une fugue, ce qui était plutôt rare dans les familles sorciers. Je me suis rendu dans le monde moldue. C'était bien évidemment la première fois. J'ai erré dans les rues sans savoir où aller lorsque j'ai rencontré Flamell, une jeune moldue. Cela a été un coup de foudre réciproque. Me voyant un peu désemparé, elle m'a proposé vivre avec elle en colocation. On a vécu ainsi pendant près d'un an. Une année pendant laquelle j'ai fait un travail de moldu : barman mais tout ce qui comptait c'était que je puisse rester avec Flamell…

Il avait l'air mélancolique.

-Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rester là-bas ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. On m'a retrouvé et j'ai dû épouser Narcissa…

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tenu tête à votre père ?

-Avec lui, on obéissait et cela s'arrêtait là.

-Vous savez Drago dit la même chose de vous…

Je me sentis mal à l'aise de lui avoir dit cela sans ménagement

-Euh, ce n'est pas…, balbutiai-je

-Non, c'est exactement ce que vous vouliez dire. C'est mon fils unique et j'essaie de faire les choses au mieux et dans son propre intérêt. En vivant avec la femme que mes parents m'ont choisie, j'ai eu un magnifique fils…

-Mais vous aviez l'air de dire que…

Il me coupa.

-Non, je ne regrette pas la vie que je mène…

Je m'arrêtai car il avait de ne pas vouloir continuer sur ce chemin. Je lui demandai ce qu'il comptait faire du corps et il m'a dit qu'il s'en occuperai. Ensuite, il s'en alla sans explication.

Je n'ai rien compris mais j'allais de surprise en surprise : je ne mourrais pas et en plus, Lucius Malefoy, l'homme connu pour ne pas porter dans son cœur tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux Moldus ou sorciers de parents moldus, celui-là même qui prônait la magie aux Sangs purs, avait connu une moldue… mais il allait également devenir le complice de mon acte. Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là. »

-Mais …apparemment le meurtre que vous avez commis, assez horrible vu ce que vous nous en dites, n'a pas eu l'air de vous troubler par la suite même si vous avez du mal à nous le raconter? dit-il.

Hermione réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'elle avait voulu ruser en jouant la femme perturbée par son meurtre. Malheureusement, trop mauvaise comédienne, elle est redevenue elle-même sans s'en rendre compte. Dommage, pensa t'elle. Il fallait néanmoins qu'elle retrouve le moyen de rebondir, histoire de ne pas perdre la confiance du jeune écrivain.

«Euh…Si, cela m'a perturbé mais vous savez à cet âge-là, énormément de choses entrent en considération. En fait, je ne me rappelle plus trop bien. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, on va revenir à notre petite histoire.

Le lendemain, je fus l'une des premières au petit-déjeuner. Drago était là. J'essayai de détecter la moindre réaction de sa part à mon arrivée mais il ne semblait pas au courant et j'en fus soulagée. Ensuite arriva sa mère. Aucune réaction particulière de sa part. C'était clair que Lucius n'avait rien dit à personne, enfin, pas encore…. Pour finir, il vint avec une robe de chambre différente de celle qu'il portait. Il s'installa et commença à manger. C'est là que Narcissa réagit :

-Lucius, enfin, vous savez que nous devons attendre que tout le monde soit là avant de débuter le repas, dit-elle surprise. SiLinori veut réellement devenir la femme de notre fils, elle se doit d'être ponctuelle à table, c'est la moindre des choses. Elle est censé se montrer à la mesure du rang qu'il l'attend. Si des personnes inférieures peuvent le faire (j'eus le droit au regard en biais, toujours aussi glacial), c'est qu'elle en a la capacité.

Il me regarda longuement avant de se tourner vers sa femme, qui était prête à franchir la porte.

-Vous n'irez nulle part car elle ne sera pas la femme de Drago, dit-il très calmement.

Narcissa se crispa.

-Comment cela ? Bien sûr que si et je vais la chercher de ce pas, ajouta t'elle, très déterminée.

-J'avais prévu votre réaction et je l'ai envoyé quelque part où vous ne pourrez la trouver car elle n'épousera pas notre fils, déclara t 'il en me regardant de nouveau..

Il continua de manger. Drago, près de moi, paraissait abasourdi, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Quant à la mère, ce que venait de dire Lucius la fit sortir de ses gonds.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, Lucius ? Que vous arrive t'il ? Vous vous faites avoir par cette catin (au passage c'était de moi dont il s'agissait). Ne lisez-vous donc pas dans son jeu ? Elle veut mettre la main sur notre fils pour qu'il ... Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser cette Sang-de-Bourbe épouser notre fils ! Notre unique enfant !

Voyant que son mari ne réagissait pas plus que cela, elle tenta la séduction. Elle vint s'agenouiller à ses pieds:

-Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas cela ! Mais enfin, revenez à la raison ! Que vont dire les autres de nous ?

Il s'arrêta pour lui lancer un regard à glacer le sang.

-Tout ce qui vous importe, c'est les dires des autres mais que faites-vous du bonheur de votre fils !

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put se retenir. Elle fulminait presque.

-Et moi, Lucius n'ai-je pas fait votre bonheur malgré l'autre...

Elle me pointa du doigt.

-Une comme elle, une Moldue ! cracha t'elle.

Le mari soupira.

-Arrêtez, vous êtes à un âge où on ne provoque pas ce genre d'esclandres. Est-ce l'image de mère que vous voulez donner à votre fils ?

On aurait cru qu'elle voulait s'arracher les cheveux. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et avant de la claquer, elle me fixa droit dans les yeux, comme si elle avait des envies de meurtre.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas, jeune fille. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait mais sachez juste une chose : au moment où vous vous attendrez le moins, je serai là et ce jour-là, oh oui, je l'attends déjà avec impatience, bien ce jour-là, vous verrez comment est la véritable Narcissa Malefoy…

Dès sa sortie, le père s'excusa pour la scène puis tout redevint calme.

J'étais pour ainsi dire mal, très mal. Ce n'est pas que j'avais de l'affection pour la mère de Drago mais j'arrivai presque à la comprendre. Prendre une décision comme cela sans la consulter… »

-Vous rigolez là ? fit-il étonné.

Hermione prit un air amusé

« Bien sûr que je rigole ! Cela m'avait extrêmement détendue. Il ne m'avait pas dénoncé et il avait réussi à rabattre le caquet de sa femme qui ne m'appréciait pas du tout. Il venait de me montrer qu'au final, il supportait notre couple et qu'il m'appréciait. En fait, ce revirement de situation m'étonnait mais je ne voulais pas trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je ressemblais à la Flamell dont nous avions parlé la veille mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait : j'avais un allié de taille et ça, c'était magnifique !

Je ne fus pas la seule à être ébahi. Si bien que dès que son père sortit, il me posa tout un tas de questions :

-Hermione, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui vient de se passer ?

Il était encore tout retourné.

J'avais envie de lui répondre : « Oh oui, ton père vient de me sauver la mise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en fiche ». Je ne l'ai pas fait bien sûr.

-Pas vraiment non…

Il me prit par les épaules

-C'est la première fois, je dis bien la première fois, que je vois mes parents se disputer. Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Non sérieusement qu'as-tu fait hier ? Tu es allé voir Linori pour lui parler de nous, tu as discuté avec mon père ? Allez, dis le moi…A moins que tu n'aies jeté un sort…

-Non, je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait, mentis-je.

Je n'aimais pas mentir mais il semblait me croire.

-Hum. Le fait que mon père l'ait renvoyé est un bon signe. On va pouvoir rester ensemble.

-Donc tu avais prévu de me laisser tomber, dis-je en faisant la moue.

Cette fois-ci, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Si la Linori nous avait posé des problèmes, je l'aurais tué sans hésiter et de mes propres mains.

Mon corps se raidit mais il ne le sentit apparemment pas.

La journée se déroula plutôt bien mais dès que je fus seul, je me lançai à la recherche de Lucius. En peu de temps, je l'ai trouvé dans la grande salle avec la cheminée, vous savez celle du début. Je m'avançai pour atteindre le fauteuil.

Quand je fus à son niveau :

-Qu'avez-vous fait du corps ?

Il regarda, cette fois-ci, avec les yeux pénétrants.

-Déjà, je vous remercie Lucius de m'avoir épargné. En ce qui concerne le corps, après vous avoir laissé, je m'en suis occupé. Avec une scie. A cause de vous, j'ai perdu une de mes plus belles robes de chambre. Vous me faites faire de ces choses. Venez, approchez -vous plus près de moi.

Je m'exécutai.

-Non, venez, agenouillez-vous devant moi et appuyez-vous sur mes genoux pour votre confort, continua t'il de sa voix perverse.

Cela ne me réjouissait pas tellement mais comme je lui devais la vie, je le fis.

- Vous avez vu comme le feu brûle bien. Vous sentez la chaleur dans votre dos…

Je balbutiai quelque chose comme «Oui».

-Vous pouvez remercier Linori, elle a fait un très bon combustible...

-Pourquoi ? arrivai-je à dire.

-C'était le seul moyen pour que je sois sûre qu'on ne la retrouve pas tout simplement, murmura t'il.

Sa voix était presque envoûtante.

-Non, je voulais dire pourquoi faites-vous tout cela pour moi ?

Son visage se rapprcocha du mien.

-Si je vous le dis, cela va rester un secret entre vous et moi ? susurra t'il.

Je hochai la tête.

-Parce que je ne veux pas que…

-Vous ne voulez pas quoi, père ? entendis-je.

Drago… »

Maledian


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

« Le son de sa voix me paralysait presque. Surtout la petite intonation que j'avais ressentie dans ce « Vous ne voulez pas quoi, père ? ». La position dans laquelle nous étions me semblait trop… Enfin pour moi, il avait compris. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de le regarder car je voyais déjà l'expression de son visage : dégoût, colère,…Je pivotai un peu la tête pour le voir adossé à la porte puis je regardai de nouveau Lucius. Sourire aux lèvres, il se retira lentement ( je dis cela sans ambiguïté). Son regard ne se détachait pas du mien. On resta ainsi un long moment, une éternité selon moi car mon cœur battait la chamade.

Lucius se tourna vers son fils pour lui répondre :

-Drago, je disais juste à votre amie qu'à présent Linori n'était plus une menace. Par conséquent, je ne voulais plus qu'elle s'inquiète à propos de votre relation. A moins…que…vous ayez entendu autre chose ?

Drago, un peu suspicieux, fit un non de la tête. Je fus soulagé mais en même temps sous le choc du mensonge du père. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait me dire, je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Lucius me lança alors un regard plein de malice.

-N'étais-ce pas ce que j'étais en train de vous dire, ma chère Hermione ?

Il me forçait à mentir à son fils. Lui n'avait apparemment pas de difficultés. Et ce « ma chère » complètement superflu… Mais sa voix eut un effet sur moi qui était troublant.

-Euh…pfff…euh oui…oui oui…, balbutiai-je.

Pour me libérer de la petite tension qui s'était créée, je me rendis près de Drago et l'embrassai, assez longuement. Ce fut aussi pour me rassurer, par rapport à son père et tout cela, la petite scène d'avant m'ayant un peu perturbé.

-Je voulais te dire que nous devions partir demain. Je sais j'aurais dû te le dire avant mais…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et me dévisageai.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller trop bien, murmura t'il. C'est mon père, c'est ça ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi pour regarder son père, qui fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre.

-Non, je vais bien…euh je t'expliquerai…Tu veux bien aller m'attendre dans ma chambre. Je…je voudrais remercier ton père encore une fois…de nous faire confiance… comme il l'a fait, tu comprends ?

-Mais je peux rester si tu…

Je l'interrompis.

-Non, non non, je préfère que tu m'attendes là haut d'accord ?

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il s'en allai.

Je pensai : de nouveau face-à face avec Lucius.

-Vous avez vu ce que vous avez failli faire. Qu'aurions-nous fait s'il avait tout découvert ? Cela m'étonne déjà qu'il n'ait pas plus tiqué de nous avoir vu aussi…proches ! criai-je en me dirigeant vers lui.

-Nous ne faisions rien de mal, répliqua t'il avec un air innocent. Nous discutions, c'est tout

Il dit cela d'une manière tellement nonchalante que j'eus envie de lui arracher la tête.

-Comme si je ne savais pas ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire tout à l'heure, ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, s'exclamai-je.

Il prit l'air blessé.

-Loin de moi cette idée ! Ce que j'ai fait pour vous prouve largement le contraire…ajoutat'il toujours avec son je crois que nous nous sommes tous dit.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je le suivis.

-Oh non, pas du tout, vous alliez me dire quelque chose avant que Drago n'arrive, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous défiler ainsi !

Il s'arrêta net donc moi aussi forcément. Il fit volte-face. Sans véritablement le vouloir, je me retrouvai collée à lui. Ses cheveux, son corps me frôlaient. Le parfum qui se dégageait de lui. Ses yeux qui me regardaient intensément.

Je crois qu'il m'aurait embrassé, j'aurais répondu. Mais non, il ne l'a pas fait. Il fut beaucoup plus pervers que cela. Alors qu'il me regardait, il a lentement repoussé les cheveux qui se trouvaient sur mon cou, ce fut comme une caresse et il fit un mouvement qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait m'embrasser dans le cou. Hum, j'en ressens encore les effets.

Quand j'ai presque senti ses lèvres, il a bifurqué et m'a murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous revoir. Dans de meilleures circonstances peut-être. Et là, seulement là, je vous dirai …

Il s'écarta de moi. C'est le genre de moment où vous vous sentez rageante, presque insatisfaite. Je m'attendais à quelque chose. Très mal certes parce que c'était le père de mon ami mais les conditions faisaient que voilà… j'ai été déçue. C'est un peu horrible de dire cela, non ? Il y a des gens face à qui vous vous sentez désarmés et Lucius en faisait partie, c'est tout…

Pour retourner à notre petite histoire, je voulus protester mais il était déjà parti. Volatilisé. Ma colère et moi avons rejoint Drago mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que je lui ai demandé de me laisser seule et de revenir le lendemain.

Le jour levé, je le vis débarquer. Sans même me laisser le temps de me réveiller complètement:

-Hier, tu n'étais pas du tout dans ton assiette. Franchement mon père t'a fait quelque chose ?

Silence de ma part.

-J'en étais sûr, il te menaçait quand je suis arrivé. J'ai bien vu comment son visage était proche du sien et l'expression de ton visage !

Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose à ce moment-là : qu'il me laisse tranquille !

-Arrête de délirer, Drago ! Ton père ne m'a pas menacé du tout (ce qui n'était pas faux). Pourquoi veux-tu détecter des choses là où il n'y a rien ! Ton père…c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Pas un être sans cœur comme tu pourrais le penser !

J'avais dit cela d'une traite sans vraiment y réfléchir. Un quart de seconde a suffi pour que je comprenne qu'il fallait que je modère un peu mes mots. Parce que je venais de parler comme une pro-Lucius, limite admiratrice et ce n'était pas du tout l'impression que je voulais donner.

-Enfin, tu as vu ce qu'il est capable de faire pour toi. Se disputer avec ta mère alors que tu as toi-même dit que ce n'était jamais arrivé. De toute façon n'y pensons plus…tu veux bien ?

Ensuite, je le pris dans mes bras et je fis de mon mieux pour détourner son esprit du sujet…

En partant, je n'eus pasla joie de croiser Narcissa ni même de lui dire au revoir. Par contre, pendant que Drago aidait à charger nos affaires, j'eus une dernière petite conversation avec le père. Non, en fait, c'est lui qui a parlé.

-Je voulais venir vous dire au revoir en privé mais vous aviez l'air tellement occupé avec Drago que je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger, dit-il en souriant. J'ai beaucoup apprécié votre petit discours de soutien à mon égard. Touchant. Vraiment, surtout le fait que vous ne me considériez pas comme un être sans cœur. Très intéressant.

Je rougis. Ce fut ainsi que se termina mon petit séjour. »

- Le retour à Poudlard : bien, moyen… ?

« On va dire qu'il y a eu deux phases. La première était bien. Les vacances avaient permis à chacun de reconsidérer ses positions par rapport à nous. Si bien que les attaques envers Drago diminuèrent. Petit à petit, tout est revenu à la normale. Drago, de son côté, retrouva vite ses amis, tels que Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et d'autres. Pour moi, cela prit un peu plus de temps mais cela s'est fait. Le plus difficile fut de reparler à Ron. Mais, un soir, il a fait le premier pas. Nous avons alors entamé une grande discussion dans laquelle nous avons parlé du fait qu'on ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments et que parfois l'amour s'imposait, enfin plein de clichés du genre. A la fin, il s'est excusé pour les crapauds et voilà, rien de bien spécial ! Sinon pas de problème particulier avec mon petit ami. Du moins jusqu'à la deuxième phase…

La deuxième phase débute avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle fille, une nouvelle Serpentard pour être plus exact. Evelyn. Vous imaginez ce qui s'est passé ? Eh bien, les amis de Drago ont vu en elle une occasion de nous séparer et ils ont plutôt pas mal réussi. Au début, ils l'ont remis dans le cocon Serpentard, ce qui veut dire que l'on passait déjàbeaucoup moins de temps ensemble. Ensuite, ils ont intégré cette jeune fille dans leur groupe. Ils faisaient tout ensemble et quand j'essayai de lui parler, il disait tout le temps qu'il était occupé ou pire qu'il devait rejoindre Evelyn et les autres. Je les voyais rire ensemble. Une fois, j'ai même cru voir qu'ils se tenaient la plus surprenant fut la rapidité avec laquelle les événements se sont enchaînés. Tout cela en un mois et demi. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Vous pensez bien que je ne voulais pas supporter plus longtemps cette situation. Surtout que cela me déprimait.

Un soir, je rejoignais ma tour quand je l'ai croisé avec Crabbe et Goyle. Je les saluais mais aucune réponse, bien entendu. J'étais plutôt remonté ce jour-là donc :

-Ca vous tuerait de me répondre quand je vous parle, espèce d'imbéciles ! hurlai-je. A moins que vos parents ne vous aient pas appris la politesse !

Je sais, ce n'était pas la plus belle entrée en la matière mais bon, comme j'étais en colère…

Ensuite, je regardai Drago.

-Toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle ! Jouer au chat et à la souris ne m'intéresse pas…

-Cela pourrait attendre plus tard, non ? répondit-il comme s'il était embarrassé par la présence de ses amis.

Avec beaucoup d'insistance et une voix qui portait, je réussis à l'arracher à la bande de cons qui lui servaient de potes et nous nous sommes rendus dans le parc de Poudlard. Il était furieux, cela se voyait mais il ne dit rien pendant tout le chemin. Arrivé, il me prit par le bras puis me secoua violemment.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me faire une vieille scène de ménage devant Crabbe et Goyle comme cela ? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ?

-Rien, rien, c'est juste que depuis quelque temps, tu ne fais plus attention à moi. Mais ça, ce n'est pas important à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu préfères cent fois mieux traîner avec ces cons et cette… criai-je.

-Je t'interdis de parler comme cela de mes amis, tu m'entends ?

Sa poigne se fit plus fort au niveau de mon bras mais je réussis à me dégager.

-Lâche-moi ! Maintenant, j'ai perdu mon attractivité ! Tu avais peut-être besoin de nouveauté ? Voilà que l'autre débarque au bon moment, cette…Evelyn ! Alors comment est-elle ? Au lit, je veux parce que vu la manière dont tu la regardes, tu te l'es déjà faite ! Avoue-le ! Tu m'évites pour cela en fait, tu as peur que je lise dans ta mémoire…

Il soupirai.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais tu pètes vraiment les plombs !

Je ne me suis pas arrêté en si bon chemin.

-Ah oui ! Je « pète les plombs », hein ? Non, je ne crois pas Drago, pas du tout ! Moi j'ai tout fait pour toi et voilà comment tu me le rends ! Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !

Je continuai dans mon délire pendant cinq-dix minutes avant qu'il ne me coupe. Il était rouge de colère.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'énerves mais franchement ! Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? Bien, écoute. Oui, oui, j'ai fait l'amour avec Evelyn. Non c'était plus que cela. On a baisé comme des malades et elle a un corps de rêve. Elle réussit à faire durer le plaisir : elle est tout simplement étonnante. Non, tu aurais dû la voir à l'action, c'était…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que je le giflai sans ménagement. Je me rendis à la tour Gryffondor et je fondis en larmes. C'était de ma faute. C'était finalement ce qu je voulais entendre mais je n'avais pas imaginé que cela me ferait aussi mal et que cela me blesserai autant. Je restai dans un état presque dépressif pendant quelque temps. Drago essaya à plusieurs reprises de venir me voir mais je l'évitai. Maintenant, je sais qu'il voulait me dire qu'il avait menti et ce qu'il avait dit, c'était sous le coup de la colère mais à l'époque, je ne savais pas tout cela.

Je gardai tout au fond demoi car même si Harry et Ron acceptaient notre relation, je me voyais mal me confier à eux. A coup sûr, je savais ce qu'ils me diraient : Drago est un salaud, tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu réussirais à le changer, bla bla bla. Rien de bien constructif et rien qui pourrait me consoler vraiment.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai ressenti le besoin de parler car la situation devenait critique : je ne mangeai plus, je travaillais même moins bien, je sentais l'influence que cette crise avait sur mon quotidien était importante. Il ne restait qu'une seul personne à qui parler. Lucius. Cela peut paraître bizarre mais il était proche de Drago et vous savez dans ce genre de moment, vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui connaît l'autre. Qui d'autre si ce n'est le père ?

Il faisait tard mais j'ai quand même écrit sur un petit bout de parchemin que j'ai emmené à la volière. Là, j'ai emprunté un des hiboux de l'école et j'y ai accroché ma missive tout en priant que personne, en particulier Narcissa, n'intercepterait pas mon message. Dès lors, je me sentis un peu mieux car je ne doutais pas du fait qu'il me contacte. Après tout, il m'avait couvert.

La semaine d'après se passa bien parce que je reprenais petit à petit mon rythme de vie sans Drago toujours .

Le week-end venu, ils ont voulu m'aider à me changer les idées donc soirée au Pré-au-Lard.

Des choses que je n'avais pas prévu se passèrent. Déjà, il plut, ce qui n'était pas terrible. Pendant toute la soirée, je ne fus ni souriante ni active. Si bien qu'à un moment, j'en ai eu marre et je suis partie faire un tour toute seule sous la pluie. La grande joie, quoi !

Je marchais quand je vis une personne avec une cape me faire signe d'approcher. Insouciante, je l'ai suivi et elle m'entraîna comme cela vers un coin peu fréquenté dans les environs de la Maison hanté. Sans trop comprendre, je me suis retrouvé en sandwich entre le mur et cette personne. J'ai eu peur comme jamais. J'ai tout de suite pensé à un fou ou encore à un psychopathe qui allait me violer sans que je ne puisse me défendre car je sentais déjà qu'il était trop fort et que je ne pourrais pas me débattre.

C'est là qu'elle a retiré sa cape. Des cheveux longs et blonds… Je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que c'était Lucius.

-Vous m'avez fait peur, vous savez ! dis-je essoufflée.

-Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

-Vous auriez pu vous découvrir ou je ne sais pas moi…

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Et bien sûr, tout le monde aurait trouvé normal que vous veniez vous adresser à moi, Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort presque confirmé, parce que les blonds comme moi ne courent pas les rues…

Il marquait un point.

-Vous vouliez me parler de Drago ? Qu'y a t'il ?

Je lui fis alors mon petit récit et je ne pus me retenir de pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en disant que tout venait de moi et que j'étais responsable du fait qu'il m'ait trompée. Tout en parlant, je le serrai dans mes bras même si cela glissait. Il se crispa un peu mais il m'écouta sans broncher.

-Je veux qu'il revienne vers moi, Lucius, terminai-je.

- Je sais mais tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Vu ce que tu m'en dis, c'est Crabbe et Goyle qui sont la véritable cause de ce froid qu'il y a entre vous. C'est eux que tu dois blâmer, pas toi…

J'avais baissé la tête. Il la releva et je pris conscience de la position quelque peu surprenante. C'était comme si à chaque fois que nous devions parler, enfin c'était bizarre. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant son visage à cause de la pluie, je les écartai car j'eus comme un besoin irrésistible de voir ses yeux. Ils étaient pleins de…quelque chose que je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire.

C'est alors qu'il baissa le bout de vêtements qui recouvraient mon épaule et de son doigt, il commença à faire des ronds, lentement. Je frissonnai mais je ne dis rien et il continua. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou. L'effet fut des plus délicieux, surtout avec la pluie. Soudain, il me serra plus fort comme s'il voulait me dévorer, ses baisers plus intenses. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être la victime d'un vampire. Ma conscience commença à me travailler.

-Lucius, non nous devons pas…

Mais il ne fit pas attention à ma remarque.

-Je veux te posséder complètement, dit-il entre deux baisers enflammés.

Je me enleva sa cape tout en me serrant contre lui mais pour ma chemise, il dut faire preuve d'imagination car quand il a voulu s'écarter de moi, je l'ai retenu plus fort. Quoiqu'il en soit, il y est arrivé et là il a dévoré ma poitrine de la même manière que mon cou. Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : qu'il s'empare de moi. Je n'avais plus de conscience, plus de principes, rien.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me souleva et automatiquement, j'accrochai mes jambes au niveau de ses hanches et il me poussa contre le mur…

Il se dégagea des morceaux de tissu qui se situaient entre lui et moi et il entra en moi. Non, il força son entrée en moi. Je poussai un gémissement. Il s'excusa mais je le dis de continuer, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête.

A chaque coup de reins, je me broyai le dos contre le mur mais c'était trop…Je poussais de petits cris. Mais lui continuait, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin. Le mélange entre la douleur et le plaisir…

Il accéléra le mouvement et je gémis de nouveau. De plaisir cette fois-ci.

Je me sentais proche de l'orgasme, j'essayai de m'accrocher à lui mais la pluie, toujours la pluie… Lui aussi car je le sentais haleter dans mon cou.

Tous les deux, presque en même temps, nous avons poussé un long cri et il s'appuya contre moi, toujours en moi et prit le temps de respirer. Moi aussi…

Quand nous nous sommes rhabillés, je n'étais déjà plus la même. Je me suis véritablement damnée à cet instant ou plutôt le coté démoniaque qui m'avait permis de tuer Linori refit surface.

Je dégageai ses cheveux mouillés et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Je veux quelque chose de ta part, Lucius, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

-Dis-moi…tout ce que tu veux, je le ferais….

-Je veux que tu m'aides à me débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle. Je veux leur mort.

Sur ce, je perdis conscience… »

Maledian...

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review...ca fait toujours plaisir...


	5. Chapter 5

C'est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais bon je vais me rattraper pour le prochain...

Chapitre 5

-S'évanouir sous la pluie, ce n'est plutôt pas commun non? Le réveil n'a pas dû être agréable…

Faire l'amour sous la pluie non plus, pensa t'il

«A qui le dites vous! Quand je repris conscience, je trouvais dans l'infirmerie de Mme Pomfresh J'essayai de me lever mais aucun mouvement n'était possible. Je frissonnais trop et puis je ressentais une douleur pas possible au niveau du dos. Dès que l'infirmière a remarqué j'étais revenue à moi, elle est venue à mon chevet.

-Comment vous sentez-vous? Vous rappelez-vous de ce qui s'est passé?

J'étais encore un peu dans les vapes donc pas trop...

-Attendez, attendez, pas toutes les questions à la fois….

Mais elle se fit insistante. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réitéra.

-Oui, je me rappelle à peu près…je marchais et…je me suis arrêté au niveau de la Maison Hantée pour la…regarder, oui la regarder. Vous savez, ce genre de bâtisse, c'est plus beau la nuit, enfin vous savez…

Elle me dévisageai longuement comme si elle avait un peu de mal à gober mon histoire. Bon c'est vrai c'était bancal mais c'était soit ça soit «j'ai fait l'amour sous la pluie avec le père de mon petit ami».

-Et donc…vous vous êtes évanouie comme cela? me demanda t'elle méfiante.

-Ben oui. Je devais être mal couverte. L'insouciance juvénile…Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que je ne m'habillais jamais assez chaudement pour l'hiver. Et voilà la conséquence que cela a eu sur moi… Je dis une chose: à partir de maintenant, j'écouterais toujours mes parents, je me le promets car c'est …important!

Voyez comment je manipulais en finesse. Mon flot de paroles réussit à la détourner des doutes qu'elle semblait avoir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à me faire dire des choses que je ne voulais pas.

Je lui demandai comment j'avais été retrouvé. Elle me répondit que c'était un blondinet…

Drago…Comme par hasard, c'est fou, non? Elle ajouta d'ailleurs qu'il attend dehors de mes nouvelles. Je voulus dire: «Non, non, je ne veux pas le voir» mais c'était trop tard. Elle s'était déjà dirigé vers la porte et l'avait ouverte.

Il s'est rapproché de mon lit.

-Je voulais juste…

Je me mis dos à lui car je n'avais pas totalement envie d'entendre ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Quel accueil et surtout quelle reconnaissance de ta part alors que c'est moi qui t'ait retrouvé!

-Tu pourrais aller retrouver ton Evelyn au lieu de rester là, comme je n'ai pas envie de t'adresser la parole, dis-je sèchement.

Je l'entendis alors soupirer.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de remettre cela sur le tapis. Enfin, tu vois bien que tu n'as pas l'air en forme là.

Je partis dans un rire nerveux. Non mais parce la remarque qu'il venait de faire était génial…Je me tournai vars lui.

- Donc maintenant tu fais attention à ma santé? C'est trop drôle! On va faire un petit saut en arrière alors. Il n'y pas si longtemps que cela, je me rappelle d'un jeune garçon me disant alors que je n'allais pas trop bien et que je me sentais délaissée: «Tu sais quoi? Tu m'énerves mais franchement! Tu veux que je te dise la vérité? Bien, écoute. Oui, oui, j'ai fait l'amour avec Evelyn. Non c'était plus que cela. On a baisé comme des malades et elle a un corps de rêve. Elle réussit à faire durer le plaisir: elle est tout simplement étonnante. Non, tu aurais dû la voir à l'action, c'était…» Je me souviens avoir ensuite giflé ce même garçon. Alors je ne sais pas ce que t'en penses mais toi faisant gaffe à ma santé, j'ai un poil du mal à y croire vois-tu!

Il me regarda quelques instants, le temps de digérer ma remarque.

-Ca peut paraître un peu gros mais je te jure que je n'ai rien fait du tout avec elle. On a fait un jeu, j'ai eu un gage et j'ai dû l'embrasser à cause de Crabbe mais c'est tout. Rien de plus, je te le promets. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de venir te dire mais tu ne voulais pas m'écouter et tu m'évitais alors…

Il ne mentait pas. Je le sentais dans sa manière d'agir. Il avait l'air détendu. Alors que moi, moi qui l'avait critiqué, venait de commettre…l'irréparable. On peut dire cela comme ça,oui.»

- Après vous n'avez pas été rongé par le remords?

«Oula, non, pas du tout. Je pensais que vous auriez compris que je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. C'est assez étonnant pour une fille de cette âge-là mais c'est comme ça. On n'y peut rien. Je me suis plutôt focalisée sur l'attitude de Crabbe et ma vengeance, parce que je voulais qu'ils paient, Goyle et lui.

Apres la mini-réconciliation, je demandai à Drago comment il m'avait retrouvée. Il me dit alors qu'il faisait un tour à la Maison Hanté avec ses amis quand il a vu un homme déposer un corps inerte sur le sol (en l'occurrence moi). Pensant que quelque chose était arrivé, il s'est lançé à la poursuite de la personne. Malheureusement, elle l'a semé, trop rapide. Pour finir, ils m'avaient transporté ici..

J'acquiesçai et là, Mme Pomsfresh est venue lui demander de partir car j'avais besoin de repos.

Seule, j'ai commencé à organiser la disparition des deux amis de Drago.»

-Avant même d'être sorti de l'infirmerie? déclara l'écrivain, étonné.

«Oui, précoce! Mais cela a continué à ma sortie! J'étais vraiment déterminée à me débarrasser d'eux. Le problème était commentcar il fallait que je trouve un moyen de les isoler et puis ensuite que je fasse tout pour ne pas être soupçonner, pour que personne ne soit soupçonné. Le mythe du crime parfait…

Pour cela, j'ai dû me séparer de mes amis. Enfin m'isoler en prétextant mille devoirs et des excuses bidons pour pouvoir travailler sur le sujet. Les vacances de Noêl passèrent plus vite que prévu. Mais ce n'était pas grave car elles m'avaient permis de peaufiner mon plan..

A la rentrée de janvier, je décidai de contacter Lucius. Donc même système qu'avant: le hibou. Je lui disais dans le mot que j'espérai qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse et que s'il comptai venir me voir à Poudlard, la plus grande discrétion était de mise.

Et il est venu un soir. Je me promenais tout au long du lac de Poudlard, je regardais sa taille et les barques qui s'y trouvaient quand je sentis un coup de vent dans mon dos. Lucius, toujours à l'improviste. Je le regardai alors surprise:

-Comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici sans que personne ne te remarque? demandai-je.

Il eut l'air de réfléchir quelques instants et sourit.

- Disons qu'il fut un temps où j'ai été élève ici à Poudlard, comme toi maintenant. A mno époque, la seule distraction possible était de dénicher les passages secrets.

Il haussa les épaules.

-On ne nous autorisait pas à nous rendre au Pré-au-lard. Maintenant qu'ils y ont accès, les jeunes ont l'air de beaucoup s'y amuser.

Il se glissa près de moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

- Surtout les petites jeunes m'a t'on dit. Elles y découvrent les plaisirs de la vie…

On aurait pû pensé que je rougirais mais non. J'avais commencé à m'habituer à ses remarques douteuses.

-Mais quel humour, Lucius, c'est vraiment…dis-je avec ironie.

-Drôle, je sais: je suis surprenant. Parfois, je me surprends moi-même…

Je me tournai pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-T'a t'on également dit que certains pouvaient abandonner d'autres sous la pluie battante?

A sa réaction, je sus que j'avais touché ma cible, la corde sensible. Son visage se renferma un peu et la pointe d'humour dans sa voix laissa place à la neutralité.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le choix quand j'ai vu Drago arriver vers nous. Et puis si j'en crois ce qu'il m'a dit pendant les vacances, c'est lui qui t'a secouru mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mon fils, n'est-ce pas?

Il me prit dans ses bras par surprise et je le repoussai un peu.

- Nous n'avons fait l'amour qu'une seule fois et tu crois déjà que je te suis toute acquise.

Il émit alors un rire typiquement masculin.

-Et bien recommençons ici. Je te reposerai ensuite la question et nous verrons alors ta réponse.

C'était tentant mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour se laisser aller. On pouvait être surpris à tout moment.

- Non, j'ai fait appel à toi pour quelque chose de précis. Crabbe, Goyle et ta promesse...

-Moi qu pensait suffire, je suis déçu, dit-il en faisant une petite moue, très charmante d'ailleurs.

- Le père veut-il entrer en compétition avec le fils? N'est-ce pas...

-Fou? Inimaginable? termina t'il. J'assume totalement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire car c'état fou comme on ressemblait déjà à un petit couple, toujours en train de se taquiner. Je lui donnai ensuite un baiser langoureux et passionnée.

- Ah, dit-il. Voilà ma récompense, j'ai cru que cela ne viendrait jamais...Maintenant tu peux me dire ce que tu voulais.

Je remis le couvert sur ce qui était censé être le sujet principal.

- J'ai besoin que tu fasses plusieurs choses pour moi. Tout d'abord, il va falloir que tu prépares du Polynectar pour moi. Cela est censé de prendre un mois environ et plus les...

J'allais faire tout le descriptif de toute la préparation mais il m'interrompit.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer comment on prépare du Polynectar. Je suis sorcier depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi...dit-il sec.

Généralement, je n'ai jamais trop aimé que l'on me remette à ma place mais je passai outre cette remarque à la limite de l'assassine.

-Il faut aussi que tu débrouilles pour Drago ne soit pas là et que toi si. C'est très important! Ensuite, il suffira que les conditions météorologiques soient en notre faveur. Car j'aurais besoin de pluie, beaucoup de pluie et puis d'orage aussi.

L'expression de son visage devint indescriptible et il haussa les sourcils.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas...

Je lui demandais de m'expliquer ce qu'il avait compris. Il avait visé en plein dans le mille, pour vous dire à quel point on n'était pas si différents que cela, lui et moi.

Je le fixai alors du regard.

- Si, si, c'est qu'on va faire toi et moi...

Un sourire diabolique apparut alors sur mon visage.

-C'est épatant, ajouta t'il, tout simplement épatant..."

Hermione s'arrêta alors dans son récit, histoire de vérifier l'attention de l'écrivain.

Il la regarda alors, impatient de vous connaître la suite.

-Et bien Hermione, continuez enfin, qu'avez-vous fait?

Elle le regarda sourire aux lèvres, se faire désirer ainsi, c'était plaisant...

- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous raconte la suite? demanda t'elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Vraiment, vraiment?

Il dit oui de nouveau.

- Bon, en fait voilà ce qui s'est passé...

Maledian...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

« En fait, la conversation que Lucius et moi avions eu ne s'est pas arrêté là. Après le « épatant » de sa part, il ajouta qu'il avait une meilleure idée, qu'il fallait que je laisse faire car il s'occuperait de tout. Toujours à vouloir tout faire ces hommes…Bref, je lui demandai si c'était une surprise et la réponse qu'il me donna fut plus qu'énigmatique. En effet, il dit :

-Disons que c'est un cadeau un peu, je dis bien un peu empoisonnée…Mais te sens-tu prête à l'accepter et à prendre le risque de ne pas savoir ce que c'est ?

Le ton mystérieux avec lequel il parla provoqua en moi des doutes. Le mot « empoisonné » accolé au mot « cadeau » m'intriguait mais surtout m'inquiétait. Mais j'étais curieuse de voir ce qu'il pouvait tramer et malgré tout, j'acceptai. Maintenant, je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter.

C'est disons un mois après la rencontre que cela s'est passé. Entre temps, pour vous éclairer, je vous dirai que Drago et moi nous avons repris notre relation. Comment ? En revivant dans le passé, en remettant du piment dans notre couple. En outre, je me suis découverte une nouvelle amie ou plutôt quelqu'un a découvert en moi une meilleure amie. Evelyn. Partout où j'allais, elle me suivait. Enfin, quand nous étions ensemble, elle me faisait des compliments. En fin de compte, je l'avais méjugée mais je la supportai sans la supporter quoi… Et en plus, je ne pouvais pas la repousser comme cela, elle avait l'air attachante quand on la côtoyait.

Un soir, j'ai réussi à l'éviter pour retrouver Drago et c'est là que tout a dérapé…

Quand il me vit arriver, il prit un air tracassé comme s'il venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Je lui demandai alors ce qui n'allait pas.

-Je crois que tu le sais déjà…, dit-il d'un ton inquiétant.

Je le fixai, déconcerté. Ce n'était pas de son genre les phrases vagues alors que son père si… Son père ? Son père, pensai-je de nouveau. Le cadeau empoisonné…Son père lui avait tout dit, cela ne pouvait qu'être cela. Mon pouls se mit à accélérer dangereusement et la panique monta également.

-N…, non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Drago…

Il me scruta longtemps avant de me répondre.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter…

-Mais te douter de quoi ? Fais quelque chose, enfin dis quelque chose j'en sais rien moi !

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, Hermione !

Il sortit de sa poche un bout de papier.

-Lis cette lette et ensuite tu ne pourras plus faire celle qui ne comprend rien. Tu seras face à tes responsabilités.

Il me tendit la lettre que je pris. C'était bien ce que je pensais, me dis-je. J'eus alors l'impression que j'allais me liquéfier mais en même temps, je cherchai toutes les excuses possibles que je pouvais donner. Dire que son père m'avait forcé, par exemple. Je lui jetai de nouveau un regard mais il me fit signe de la tête de lire le papier. Je tremblai de partout quand je débutai ma lecture. Vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous dis le réel contenu… J'avais failli perdre mes cheveux pour une lettre de qui et qui disait quoi ?

C'était une lettre d'Evelyn qui m'invitait à fêter son anniversaire avec elle au bar de la Tête du Sanglier le week-end qui arrivait. Seul Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et moi serions de la partie. Elle prévoyait une série de défis que nous allions relever voilà. Alors je ne peux pas vous dire comment je me suis sentie soulagée parce que j'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque. Même mon ami l'avait remarqué car il me prit dans ses bras en me disant :

-Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils. Pour peu, on aurait cru que tu cachais un lourd secret.

-Non, non, je n'ai rien à cacher, m'empressai-je de dire.

-Bien, tu lui donneras ta réponse plus tard, d'accord ?

Je me contentai de hocher la tête puis il me laissa seule. »

-Mis à part le petit coup d'adrénaline que vous avez dû ressentir, vous avez ensuite accepté de vous rendre à l'anniversaire ou pas ?

« Pour tous vous dire, j'avais envie de refuser au début. Tenir compagnie à certains ne me réjouissait pas outre mesure et vous ne vous amusez pas avec des gens qui vous avez envie de tuer, ce n'est pas dans les règles de l'art, cela ne se fait pas…

Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour y réfléchir car le soir même, Evelyn est venue pour sa réponse. Pendant le dîner, dans la Grande Salle, elle vint me voir. Elle voulait « s'entretenir » avec moi plus exactement. J'ai bien senti le regard des autres Gryffondor à cet instant mais j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était et je l'ai suivi. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous sommes arrêtées et elle m'a dit :

- Drago m'a fait comprendre que tu ne souhaitais pas venir au bar avec nous. Pourquoi ?

Son regard plein de tristesse se posa sur moi.

-Ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste que…

-Juste que quoi Hermione…

Sa voix tremblait et je voyais presque les larmes emplir ses yeux.

-Tu sais c'est mon anniversaire et tu es la seule…que je puisse inviter. Tu vois, les autres filles ne sont pas super sympas avec moi comme je reste souvent dans une bande de garçons. Tu es vraiment celle avec laquelle je m'entends le plus et en plus je voulais t'offrir un cadeau.

-Un cadeau dis-tu ?

-Oui, un cadeau…

Vous imaginez bien, une proposition de cadeau avec le regard de chien battu en prime, je ne pus refuser. Quand je suis retourné à ma table, Ron, « le maître de la blague », n'a pu s'empêcher de faire des commentaires mais comme, pour cela je remercie Merlin, personne ne l'a suivi dans son délire, il s'est arrêté…Vous me suivez encore ? »

L'écrivain hocha la tête.

« Bon vous devez vous demander quel est l'intérêt de vous parler d'Evelyn. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez comprendre.

La fin de semaine arriva plus vite que prévu et on se retrouva dans l'entrée pour partir ensemble. Une trentaine de minute nous a suffi pour arriver à destination. Avant même d'y entrer, je me fis une idée du lieu. Il n'y avait aucun autre établissement autour, le bar était complètement isolé. Il donnait l'image d'un repère de bandits un peu mais j'avais l'air d'être la seule à se poser des questions donc je ne dis rien et je les suivis dans le bar. A l'intérieur, je ne voyais presque rien à cause de la fumée mais Drago me dit à l'oreille qu'il fallait qu'on monte et que dans les salles du haut, on serait mieux. Toujours comme un mouton, j'y suis allée.

C'est après plusieurs minutes que nous sommes arrivés dans ce qui semblait être une salle.

Là, Evelyn redescendit nous chercher à boire. Pendant l'attente, nous sommes installés à la table au centre mais aucun d'entre nous n'a parlé. Il y avait les Crabbe et Goyle d'un côté et Drago et moi de l'autre. Je me dis alors assez ironiquement, mauvaise humeur oblige, quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Génial, ça va être la fête ce soir !"

Evelyn revint alors avec les verres qu'elle posa devant nous et se frotta les mains. Cela se voyait qu'elle était heureuse et contente, tant mieux s'il y en avait qui s'amusait, pensai-je. La voix de la jeune femme me sortit de ma torpeur.

-Je vous avais promis des défis. Voilà le premier : dans ces chopes à moitié pleines, qu'y a t'il ? Double whiskey pur malt ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé mais c'est détonant…

-Pff, tu sais si ça c'est un défi ? Tu aurais pu remplir la chope en entier, je l'aurais bu sans problème, répondit Goyle.

Le rire d'Evelyn retentit dans toute la salle.

- On reconnaît ceux qui n'ont rien bu d'autre que de la Bièraubeurre, ironisa t'elle.

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire alors que Goyle s'enfonça, visage cramoisi, sur sa chaise.

Elle nous regarda, un à un et dans ses yeux, une lueur pleine de malice.

- Alors vous essayez ou pas ? Je suis sûr que cela permettrait de détendre l'atmosphère…

A votre avis, qu'avons-nous fait ? »

-Euh, pfft…euh je ne sais pas, je dirais que vous avez relevé le défi.

Il avait pris du temps à répondre car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse appel à lui.

« Oui, nous l'avons tous fait. Avec un peu de réticence mais bon…

Je ne vous dis pas l'effet que cela a eu sur moi mais en tout cas, elle avait eu raison. L'alcool aidant, on se détendit et on commença à discuter voire rire ensemble. Nous parlâmes et fîmes plein de choses, plein de conneries plutôt. Drago nous offrit même un joli petit spectacle sur la table, une danse non répertoriée si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Des déhanchements et des mouvements …étonnants (là je pèse mes mots) pour des jeunes de notre âge. Je vous laisse penser à tout ce qu'on a pu faire d'autres. C'est dans cette ambiance un peu folle qu'Evelyn proposa son deuxième défi.

-Je pense qu'est venue l'heure du deuxième défi. Tout le monde est prêt ?

On cria en chœur : « Ouaissssssssssss ! »

Ce qui était bizarre, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas être dans le même état que nous autres. Elle était parfaitement maître d'elle-même.

-Bien, ajouta t'elle.

Elle sortit de sa poche une petite bourse dont elle versa le contenu sur la table.

- Vous voyez là cinq petites pilules. Jusque là rien de spécial n'est ce pas ?

« Nooooooooooooon ! », toujours tous en chœur.

- Voilà, je vais vous donner à chacun d'entre vous une pilule que vous allez boire avec de l'eau que voici.

Aussitôt dit, une carafe d'eau apparut. Là encore, je me dis que si elle avait les pouvoirs pour faire apparaître une carafe, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait de même pour les chopes. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas prêté attention à ce genre de détails et c'est ce qui me perdit probablement. Bon, on continue.

Deux d'entre elles sont neutres, c'est-à-dire aucun effet. Par contre, les trois autres réservent des surprises. Alors rassurez-vous, ce n'est rien de bien grave hein, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de vous empoisonner. Mais peut-être que Goyle aura la trouille…

Elle le regarda et se mit à battre des bras

-Hein Goyle, cot cot COT ! Poule mouillée, n'est ce pas?

J'aurais pu me dire que cet Evelyn était un plus taquine que d'ordinaire mais rien.

-Tu ne te sens pas capable de le faire ? dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux et en lui donnant une pitchnette sur le nez. Elle tendit dans sa direction une des pilules.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Goyle et son ego surdimensionné pour la prendre et l'avaler.

Evelyn prit également la sienne et par la suite nous autres aussi.

Après une dizaine de minutes, on commença à rire. Comme les autres, je pensais qu'elle nous avait fait un vilain canular et qu'en fait, ses pilules devaient être l'un des multiples bonbons qu'on pouvait trouver dans le monde sorcier. Jusqu'à ce que Goyle se mette à tousser. Il essaya de se lever mais il s'écroula sur le sol. Toujours dans un état second, je me disais qu'il allait cracher des limaces un peu comme Ron en deuxième année. Je ne paniquai pas trop quoi !

Mais il se mit à cracher une substance, que je ne reconnus pas au premier abord, mais en m'approchant de lui, je vis que c'était du sang et en grandes quantités. Je me tournai alors vers Drago. Lui aussi était sur le sol en train de convulser, Evelyn aussi.. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Crabbe, apparemment revenu à lui-même, sortit en courant. Pour aller chercher des secours sûrement.

Je me dis que j'avais pris une pilule sans effet. C'est alors qu'Evelyn se releva et me fixa du regard. Différent, une lueur presque meurtrière dans ses yeux, quelque chose de…pas naturel. Automatiquement, je reliai cela à une rage inexpliqué, que j'avais déjà connu…lorsque j'ai tué Linori, la même…

Elle se rapprocha de moi.

-Alors comment le trouves-tu mon cadeau empoisonné ? déclara t'elle suivi d'un rire maléfique puis elle disparut. J'eus tout juste le temps de comprendre et de voir Crabbe revenir car je commençai à convulser et à sentir une douleur intenable au niveau du ventre avant de m'évanouir. »

- Ensuite ?

« Je me suis éveillé dans une salle mais la douleur n'avait pas totalement disparu. Je vis alors Lucius assis près de moi. Si j'en avais eu les moyens, je l'aurais tué sur place mais vu mon état, je ne lui aurais même as fait la moindre égratignure.

-Où sommes-nous ? demandai-je froidement.

-A l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, à l'étage des Empoisonnements par potions et plantes…

-Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles, espèce de…

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux.

-J'en déduis donc que mon cadeau ne t'a pas plu, ajouta t'il.

- Je pense que tu as dû le remarquer à travers Evelyn. Le sortilège de l'Imperium…, dis-je sèchement.

-Je pensais que tu aurais compris. J'ai fait plusieurs fois références au mot cadeau. Lorsqu'à travers elle, je t'ai demandé de venir par exemple. Tu en connais beaucoup des gens, toi, qui offrent des cadeaux alors que c'est leur anniversaire à eux…

-Oh merci ange Lucius de m'avoir prévenu, merci, répliquai-je. Mais là n'est pas le seul problème. Tu m'as trahie…avant même que nous soyons ensemble, tu m'as trahie…

Il détourna les yeux.

-Je…je ne comprends de quoi tu parles…

-Oh si tu le comprends bien. Lorsque j'étais à terre et qu'Evelyn m'a regardé, j'ai vu quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose qui m'était familier, j'ai cru me voir revoir lorsque j'allai tuer Linori. Cette impression que je devais me débarrasser d'une rivale…C'était ta maîtresse bien avant moi, c'est cela ?

Il me regarda de nouveau. Fini le Lucius d'avant, il avait fait place à un autre beaucoup plus sombre dans le regard, plus la moindre trace de quoique ce soit. Ce changement soudain me fit frissonner et me calma.

-C'est vrai. Evelyn était ma maîtresse depuis 2 ans environ. Je l'ai envoyé pour vous séparer Drago et toi. Tu avais quelque chose de spécial, une force qui m'épatait. Au début, elle a plutôt bien fait son boulot : elle s'est intégrée au groupe de mon fils et a réussi indirectement à créer un conflit entre vous. Je savais alors que tu ne trouverais personne d'autre que moi pour te confier. Au final, je n'eus pas tort car tu m'as contacté et c'est là que nous nous sommes trouvés. Evelyn a tout compris quand elle nous a vu au Pré-au-Lard, car elle nous a vu.

A partir de là, j'ai été obligé d'utiliser l'Imperium pour qu'elle soit sous mon contrôle et pour que je puisse commencer à accomplir ce que tu m'avais demandé : c'est-à-dire me débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Donc quand nous avons discuté d'un plan ensemble près du lac, tu savais déjà ce que tu allais faire et tu m'as parlé de cette histoire de cadeau pour me..distraire ?

Rien que dire cette petite phrase me bouleversa. Quand vous apprenez qu'on s'est moqués de vous depuis le début, cela fait toujours cet effet…

-Oui en quelque sorte, j'avais tout prévu. L'anniversaire, le lieu, le plan, tout… Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu car Evelyn a réussi à se battre contre mon Imperium. C'est ainsi qu'elle a pu inverser les pilules. Normalement, elle était censé donner les deux pilules neutres à Drago et à toi mais elle en a donné une à Crabbe et elle a pris l'autre. Elle s'est enfuie mais je me jure de la retrouver.

-Pour se venger de toi, elle l'a fait pour se venger de toi ? dis-je, toujours ébranlée

-Oui. D'ailleurs, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu te voir initialement. J'ai une très très mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer à propos de…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Dumbledore, accompagné de Mc Gonagall et de Rogue, entra.

Maledian…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

« Lucius voulut sortir mais Dumbledore le retint et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

-Hermione, je vois que tu as enfin repris conscience. On t'attendait depuis deux jours. Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, à peu près, dis-je.

-Bien, bien, bien. Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que nous avons tenu à ce que cette histoire reste confidentielle. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas prévenu tes parents et par conséquent qu'ils ne sont pas venus.

Sa voix avait quelque chose de rassurant, cela faisait du bien après le coup de massue de Lucius.

-Mais si cela va à l'encontre de ce que tu souhaites, je peux faire le nécessaire pour que…

Je l'interrompis en posant ma main sur la sienne, le seul mouvement que j'étais capable de faire.

-Non, professeur, vous avez bien fait. Mes parents font preuve d'une tolérance qui a ses limites. Si jamais vous les aviez contactés, il ne m'aurait plus jamais laissé remettre les pieds à Poudlard, voire même dans le monde sorcier.

Il se passa la main dans la barbe.

-Mmm, c'est ce que j'ai moi-même pensé, c'est pour cela que j'ai attendu ton éveil. Et pour Ron et Harry…

-Ce n'est pas la peine qu'ils viennent non plus…

S'en suivit un long silence. Pesant. Je devinai alors la véritable raison de leur visite. Savoir. Dumbledore reprit :

-Si nous sommes là, c'est parce que nous avons besoin de…

-Comprendre exactement ce qui s'est passé pendant cette soirée-là ?

-Tout à fait.

-Mais avant, j'aimerais avoir des nouvelles des autres. Est-ce que Drago est … ?

-Disons qu'à part Crabbe, tu es la seule…

Il se tourna vers Mc Gonagall qui lui fit des signes et quand il me regarda de nouveau, il décida de détourner la conversation.

-Commence d'abord par nous parler de ce qui s'est passé, tu veux bien ?

Je hochai la tête et débuta mon récit, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur Lucius, qui regardait dans le vide. Quand j'eus terminé, il retourna près du blond. Ils parlaient à voix basse mais comme la chambre n'était pas bien grande, je réussis à décrypter leur conversation.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous blâmer Lucius mais…déclara le vieil homme d'un air embarrassé.

Lucius prit l'air accablé. Encore un nouveau masque et de la mascarade.

-Je le sais bien Albus mais croyez-vous vraiment que je vous aurais conseillé de prendre Evelyn à Poudlard si elle allait faire du mal à mon fils et à sa petite amie ? Vous devez penser que mon passé refait surface mais vous savez que j'étais sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Je…je m'en veux malgré tout, mon fils Albus…mon fils…

Je vis alors Dumbledore acquiescer et tenter de le réconforter. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Même McGonagall semblait être touché par la déclaration. Je pensai : « Mais comment peuvent-ils croire à ses bobards ? » Seul Rogue, qui était pourtant son ami, avait l'air pas convaincu. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas arrêté de me dévisager. »

-Mais vous auriez pu tout simplement dénoncer Lucius et l'histoire s'arrêtait là

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Je pense que vous n'avez pas réellement saisi la personne. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé faire comme cela. Du tout. En plus, il restait le père de Drago. Plus sérieusement, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus mais je ne voulais pas le dénoncer. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas voilà. C'est bizarre. Si on fait abstraction du fait que Lucius et Drago sont père et fils, quand vous êtes dans un cas où vous vous trouvez entre deux hommes, un gentil (Drago) et un autre joueur au début puis menteur puis malsain( Lucius), vous tenez toujours plus à celui qui vous fait des noises. Alors c'est loin d'être logique mais c'est comme ça. Fin de notre petite digression.

Après, tous sont partis sauf Rogue qui devait encore avoir un mot à ajouter. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'insupportait à l'époque ! Après ce que je venais de me prendre dans la figure, je voulais être seule. Il vint à mon niveau avec son regard toujours suspicieux.

-Je ne vous ai pas cru une seule seconde. Enfin si mais vous en savez plus que ce que vous dites…

Je soupirai.

-Tant mieux pour vous ! Comme j'ai avalé une substance inconnue qui a failli me tuer, vous comprenez bien, PROFESSEUR Rogue que je n'ai pas envie de subir une espèce d'interrogatoire de votre part.

Il me regarda, surpris par l'impertinence de ma remarque. Bon, ce n'était pas voulu mais comme je vous l'ai dit, parfois il se surpassait pour exaspérer les autres. Cible préférée : les élèves. Il s'agenouilla près du lit.

-Faites, faites la maline. Je découvrirai ce qui se trame et ensuite nous aurons une petite entrevue, vous et moi. Vous rirez beaucoup moins, murmura t'il à mon oreille.

- Ah mais c'est qu'il ne faut plus vous appeler Professeur mais Inspecteur… Inspecteur Rogue, mmm cela fait pas mal. Quand vous saurez tout, faites-moi signe d'accord ?

Il se releva en me lançant un regard pire qu'assassin.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Je le ferais pour Drago

Il sortit furieux.

_Je le ferai pour Drago._ Il avait dit cela comme si… Non, je ne voulais même pas y penser. Je tentai de me lever pour aller vérifier mais je me sentais trop faible. J'attendis donc le lendemain.

Je suis descendu et là, on m'indiqua la chambre dans laquelle Drago était censé se trouver. Je m'y rendis mais je fixai pendant quelques instants la porte. J'avais trop peur de l'ouvrir, peur de découvrir qu'il était condamné ou pire qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Il était répertorié donc normalement il n'était pas encore mort mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, un très très mauvais pressentiment.

Je soufflai plusieurs fois avant de me lancer. Ce qui devait être un corps recouvert d'un drap. J'eus le souffle coupé. Je tentai néanmoins de retenir mes larmes : il se pouvait que ce ne soit pas lui. En plus, j'entendais une personne respirer de l'autre côté du rideau. Elle devait dormir et je ne voulais pas déranger. Je m'approchai sur la pointe de pieds, toujours agité. Quand j'arrivai près du corps, je vis qu'il ne respirait plus : il était donc bien mort. Je me mis à souffler : je devais voir pour le croire. Je soulevai alors le drap. J'eus juste le temps de voir les cheveux : plus courts mais blonds-blancs. Ca me suffit :c'était bien lui, le corps sans vie de celui que j'aimais, d'une certaine manière certes. Je pleurai en silence, toujours pour pas déranger.

Voulant être honnête avec lui, je me mis à raconter tout ce que j'avais fait et dans les détails : Linori, Lucius, le Pré-au-Lard, tout sans exception. Quand le rideau se mit à bouger, je m'arrêtai.

- D'où tu es, pardonne-moi car je n'étais probablement pas faite pour toi, terminai-je toujours en pleurs.

Une voix fatiguée dit : « Hermione »

Mes membres se paralysèrent. J'avais bien entendu mon nom. Je me dis que j'avais disjoncté, c'était le choc du décès. La voix répéta de nouveau mon nom. Derrière le rideau, c'était derrière le rideau, je marchais lentement. La peur d'être déçue. C'est là que je vis Drago, le visage creusé, mais vivant. Je me pris une chaise pour m'asseoir près de lui.

-Oula, tu sais, je ne suis pas encore condamné. Je me lève et qu'entends-je, la voix de ma douce n'est-ce pas magnifique ? J'étais tellement heureux que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que tu disais donc…

Je ne dis rien sous le choc. De le savoir vivant mais aussi d'avoir été à un cheveu près de détruire sa vie s'il m'avait entendu.

-De toute façon, cela n'a aucune importance. Tu es là et j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi.

Il me fit un mouvement pour que je vienne m'allonger à ses côtés, ce que je fis.

-C'est moi où tu es devenu un romantique ?

Il se mit à sourire mais je voyais bien que cela lui demandait un certain effort.

-C'est que tu ne connais pas toutes les facettes de ma personnalité.

Je me dis que lui non plus ne connaissait pas les miennes, ni celles de son père.

-Pour toi, je vivrais une éternité ! Bon, ce n'est pas de moi…c'était dans l'un des romans à l'eau de rose que j'ai lu.

Bon, je sais, cela casse un peu un mythe, Drago lisant des romans à l'eau de rose.

-My, my, tu lis des romans à l'eau de rose maintenant, dis-je en riant.

Cependant, quelques minutes après, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Encore, je sais mais vous avez des périodes où vous êtes plus sensibles. Je pensais à ma connerie. Enfin, il était tellement gentil avec moi alors qu'avant il avait une réputation horrible. Pour moi, il avait changé et ma récompense envers lui, c'était quoi ? Le tromper avec son père, son géniteur, son ahhhhh…

Je le serrai quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me glaçai sur place : quand on parlait du loup. C'était Lucius mais il n'était pas seul. Le voir eut pour effet de réveiller ma colère. Il était flanqué de sa merveilleuse femme Narcissa. Cette dernière tiqua dès qu'elle me vit.

-Il vient à peine de sortir de son inconscience que vous êtes là, dit-elle pleine de mépris.

Elle ajouta même : « Avec vos griffes » mais je pense être la seule à avoir entendu.

Le traître posa alors sa main sur le cou de sa femme, tout en le malaxant, mais aussi tout en me regardant. Je fis un mouvement pour me lever mais Lucius me fit signe d'arrêter.

-Non, restez comme vous êtes. C'est beau de voir des gens qui s'aiment.

Mon cœur se mit à faire des bonds en moi. Je pensai : « C'est beau de voir des gens qui s'aiment, hein ? Je vais t'en foutre moi des gens qui s'aiment ! »

-N'est ce pas Narcissa ? ajouta t'il.

Elle le regardait, sourire aux lèvres. Je vous jure qu'elle souriait.

- Serait-ce un reproche, Lucius ? Si c'est le cas, je tiens à dire que la nuit dernière, vous n'aviez pas l'air de…

Elle s'arrêta net, sûrement parce qu'elle venait de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Pour moi, elle en avait dit assez pour que …Grrrr…qu'un fusible saute dans ma tête. Je sais ce que vous vous dites. J'étais à un doigt de perdre Drago à cause de Lucius, c'est vrai. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit avant, on a une préférence pour le bad boy. En plus, j'étais encore dans l'état d'esprit « Il m'appartient » et cela m'a révolté qu'il puisse encore faire des choses avec sa femme. Non, c'est plutôt le fait que je l'apprenne aussi clairement. »

-Assez cocasse comme situation, non ?

« Je ne vous dis pas. On a échangé les paroles d'usage : c'était surréaliste comme scène. J'eus le droit au regard de Lucius posé sur moi . Moi-même de mon côté, à chaque geste qu'il faisait envers Narcissa, j'observai et puis voilà.

Avant de quitter la chambre, Lucius se décida à m'assommer, je pense. Il me lança un clin d'œil et se pencha vers sa femme pour l'embrasser. Elle tenta de le retenir mais elle céda. Le pire fut la manière. Elle m'était familière. Vous savez le fameux baiser dans le cou, genre un vampire vous dévore. Oui, c'était comme ma première fois avec lui. Il avait osé… Elle repoussa néanmoins disant que cela ne se faisait pas en public. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'en allèrent.

De suite, Drago dit :

-Il faudra un jour que je lui demande comment il fait. T'a vu comment ma mère elle était…

Quand il se tourna vers moi, il vit mon regard sombre.

- C'est bon, je rigolais…Je ne lui demanderai rien du tout…, continua t'il en faisant des mouvements de la main.

C'est mal mais j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai dû raccourcir ma visite. Au fait, celui que j'ai cru être Drago était un vieil homme. Je retournai dans ma chambre. De dos. Lucius. Encore lui.

- Que faites-vous là encore ?

Il se tourna vers moi.

-On est passé du tutoiement au vouvoiement, dit-il

Il avait repris sa voix de séducteur.

-Tu es un pur…

-Salaud de première, ajouta t'il en riant. Je sais et je m'en veux.

-Laisse-moi rire. Tu n'avais pas l'air tout à l'heure. Et puis je m'en fiche de ce que tu peux faire. On n'a plus rien à voir ensemble car j'aime Drago.

Il partit dans un rire.

-C'est pour cela que tu t'envoies son père. Effectivement, c'est une très belle preuve d'amour.

-Espèce de…

-Salaud de première, tu l'as déjà dit, tu te répètes.

Il se leva et se laissa glisser jusqu'à moi. Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux qu'il enroula autour d'un de ses doigts.

-Ne laisse pas la colère te faire faire des choses que tu pourrais regretter, déclara t'il d'une voix doucereuse. Hein ?

Il utilisa son autre main pour me caresser lentement la joue. Oh, je peux vous dire que j'avais envie, envie d'oublier tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Encore mon cœur qui ne battait pas à la vitesse normale.

-Réponds-moi Hermione, continua t'il en approchant ses lèvres de mon cou. Tu ne le sais pas mais je souffre déjà du fait que tu m'en veuilles. Hermione, je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas…

L'envie était là mais la raison fut plus forte cette fois- ci.

-Sors, sors de ma chambre Lucius…

Le ton que j'avais employé montrait plutôt bien le combat qui avait eu lieu en moi mais je résistai.

-Allez sors !

Il s'écarta de moi et déroula ma mèche.

-Bien…

Je ne parvins pas à lire ce qu'il ressentait sur son visage. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il me regarda une dernière fois.

- Sache quand même que tu ne sortiras pas facilement de ma vie. Toi et moi, nous sommes liés, j'en suis sûr.

Il s'en alla mais je ne bougeai pas. »

-Pourquoi cela ?

« Parce que je tremblais. Je savais qu'il avait raison et que je ne pourrais pas toujours résister »

Maledian


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

« Je vous ai dit que je savais que je ne pourrais pas toujours résister mais j'ai tenté. Le jour même de sa visite, je me décidai à prendre de nouvelles résolutions dans ma vie : privilégier ma relation avec Drago envers et contre tout ( oui même mes études) mais surtout éviter de me retrouver ne serait-ce que dans la même pièce, seule, avec Lucius. Ne prendre aucun risque était devenue en quelque sorte ma devise. Je suis sortie avant mon ami bien sûr.

A mon retour à Poudlard, presque tout le monde n'a cessé de me poser des questions : ils voulaient tout savoir. Je ne vous l'ai peut-être pas encore dit mais Lucius a raté son coup : même Goyle n'est pas mort de son poison mais il a définitivement quitté l'établissement. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps à Poudlard. En effet, dès que Drago s'est senti mieux et qu'il a pu retourner chez lui, je suis allé voir Dumbledore. Pour qu'il demande à Lucius sa permission pour que je reste auprès de mon ami. J'ai fait cela pour éviter le contact direct même si c'est plutôt débile : si j'allais rester chez eux, il était sûr que je le croiserais seule dans les couloirs.

C'est ainsi que je suis retournée dans le manoir Malefoy ou plutôt celui du malheur. A mon arrivée, toujours la même ambiance. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne : j'avais même l'impression que la maison avait grandie et que le ciel s'était assombri par rapport à la dernière fois. Toujours le même homme sympathique à la porte. Je fus réellement rassurée quand j'ai vu Drago venir à ma rencontre. Il boitait et son visage était toujours un peu marqué mais il avait l'air de récupérer petit à petit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser. Je vous l'accorde, c'était un geste complètement enfantin mais j'en avais besoin. Il gémit un peu mais il répondit à ma fougue. Je le regardai ensuite dans les yeux.

- Je…je suis désolée, je…je t'ai fait mal, hein ? Je n'aurais jamais dû, balbutiai-je comme une gamine.

-Non, non, dit-il en riant, et puis pour un baiser comme cela, je suis prêt à ravaler les foutues pilules d'Evelyn.

-Quoi ?

Il me fit signe de laisser tomber en souriant et il s'écarta. Derrière lui, Lucius, ce qui m'a complètement retiré le peu de bonheur que j'avais ressenti en revoyant son fils. Il se contenta de faire une révérence, me fixa et s'en alla. Aucun mot, rien.

-Que… Il lui arrive quoi à ton père ? déclarai-je en me tournant vers Drago.

- On ne sait pas vraiment, dit-il en haussant les épaules, depuis l'accident, il est encore plus absent que d'habitude. Autant mentalement que physiquement. En fait, c'est même la première fois que je le vois depuis que je suis sorti de St-Mangouste. Oh et puis tu sais, cela ne m'étonne pas tellement que cela. Toi, tu ne le connais pas mais moi je vis avec depuis un certain temps donc…

Je secouai alors la tête.

- Au fait, professeur Rogue est là aussi. Comme c'est mon parrain…

On peut dire sans exagération que de battre mon cœur s'est arrêté.

-Comment cela ? dis-je le souffle presque coupé.

-Quand il a appris que tu venais, il s'est dit qu'il viendrait en même temps . « Autant tous venir d'un coup pour t'éviter une trop grande fatigue ! » m'a-t-il dit.

Venant de Rogue, je savais bien que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour venir fourrer son nez partout. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais le détester ce professeur !

-Mais…mais pourquoi as-tu accepté qu'il vienne ? ajoutai-je un poil énervée.

-Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je lui refuse cela ! C'est mon parrain ! Je sais bien que tu ne l'apprécies pas trop mais d'un côté, c'est grâce à lui que toi et moi…

Il me tira gentiment vers lui malgré le fait que je boude un peu (je vous ai prévenu que j'étais dans ma phase enfantine)

-C'est grâce à lui que toi et moi sommes ensemble. Rappelle-toi sa tête quand il nous a vu, hein ?

Je me mis à rire.

-Ah non moi j'ai préféré le regard de Pansy : on aurait dit qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Tu sais qu'avant cela, elle disait à tous que tu sortais avec elle. Elle pensait avoir ses chances et nous voir lui a fait comme un électrochoc.

Il me serra plus fort. Ce que je pouvais me sentir bien avec lui !

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle disait cela. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune chance. Face à toi, personne. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec toi, ma chérie.

Ca m'a fait toute chose quand il a dit « chérie ». La toute première fois…Il m'a de nouveau embrassé mais avec plus de délicatesse cette fois-ci. C'est là qu'une certaine personne a décidé de faire son apparition.

-Ecœurant, c'est tout simplement écœurant, dit une voix d'homme.

Une phrase aussi touchante ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne : Rogue.

-La prochaine fois, parce qu'il y en aura une, enfin j'espère pour toi, choisis mieux tes amies ! ajouta t'il.

Je me tournai vers lui. Son regard était toujours aussi froid puis je regardai de nouveau Drago.

-En voilà un qui peut donner de ces conseils après presque toute vie d'abstinence, murmurai-je à l'oreille de Drago qui éclata de rire sur le coup.

Il avait entendu et il s'apprêtait à venir régler ses comptes avec moi quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Une main féminine.

-Laisse Severus. Cette sang-de…fille se croit tout permis. Ne fais pas attention à cette sotte sinon tu pourrais faire quelque chose que…que tu ne voudrais pas faire, dit-elle en m'observant.

-Mère ! Je ne veux plus que vous parliez d'Hermione en ces termes et puis si elle vous pose vraiment des problèmes, vous n'avez qu'à aller prendre l'air pendant tout le temps de son séjour ! Une personne de désagréable en moins ne nous fera pas de mal, ajouta t'il en dévisageant Rogue.

Cela eut le mérite de tous nous laisser sans voix. Je le regardai en me demandant ce qu'il lui avait fait à l'hôpital parce que même moi je n'aurais osé tenir tête à sa mère. Vous l'auriez vu : il y a eu plusieurs phases en fait. Au début, ce fut la colère sur son visage mais elle commença à pleurer et elle s'en alla. Rogue nous torpilla de son regard avant de partir à sa poursuite.

Je voulus commenter ce que je venais de voir mais Drago m'en empêcha. C'est donc dans cette belle et merveilleuse atmosphère que nous avons dîné tous ensemble : Lucius ne regardant que son assiette, la mère tentant de retenir ses larmes et Rogue… Lui, je ne l'ai même pas regardé.

Venu l'heure du coucher, j'ai rejoint ma chambre. Comme par hasard, c'était celle de Linori ou plutôt feu Linori. Même en presque sans-cœur que je suis, j'eus énormément de mal à m'endormir. Me tournant dans tous les sens, je décidai de rendre visite à Drago dans la nuit, histoire de faire causette et jouer aux cartes ou même aux fléchettes.

Je voulais frapper à sa porte mais après quelques minutes de réflexion, j'optai pour la surprise et entrai. La lumière était éteinte et j'entendais l'eau couler dans la baignoire. Il devait avoir eu chaud pendant la nuit et…bref je me glissai jusqu'au lit et puis dans le lit encore chaud. En avançant, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seule. A deux heures du matin, les connections neurologiques, ce n'est pas encore cela donc je me suis dit que Drago s'était endormi sans le faire exprès et qu'il avait oublié de fermer le robinet. Je me rapprochai de lui pour le réveiller doucement. Il était déjà nu, me dis-je. Intéressant.

Mais…j'eus un choc car Drago n'avait pas les proportions de Drago. Quand je parle de proportions, c'est la taille bien sûr. Il était beaucoup plus grand, ce qui veut dire que la personne contre qui je m'étais collée n'était pas Drago. De suite, j'ai commencé à trembler.

-Mmmm Narcissa, je croyais que tu allais prendre un bain. Tu ne veux pas encore ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me dégager que la personne se tourna vers moi. Je pensai alors automatiquement à Lucius. Au nom de Merlin, dieu du ciel, me dis-je, voilà qu'après tous les efforts que j'avais fait, je me retrouvais encore dans les bras de cet homme. Juste parce que je m'étais trompé de chambre ! Vous savez, c'était facile de se tromper, il y avait tellement de chambres et puis toutes les portes se ressemblaient. Je me souvins alors de sa phrase à St Mangouste : _Sache quand même que tu ne sortiras pas facilement de ma vie. Toi et moi, nous sommes liés, j'en suis sûr._

Là, je sentis son souffle sur moi et le mouvement. Il allait essayer de m'embrasser. Oh je vous assure que j'ai tenté de l'éviter mais j'étais comme prise au piège. Il est venu vers moi et il l'a fait. Bon, je m'étais laissé aller et j'avais pris sa tête dans mes mains. Il était nu après tout! Mais je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était...c'était les cheveux. Ils…ils étaient plus courts que d'habitude et…et…ils étaient gras. La personne face à moi eut l'air de se poser les mêmes questions que moi car elle aussi passa plusieurs fois ses mains dans les miens. En plus, le baiser n'était pas le même. C'est là qu'elle me repoussa violemment et alluma la lampe de chevet…

-Oh Merlin, avons-nous dit en chœur.

-Severus, je croyais que tu dormais, j'arrive dans cinq minutes, dit une voix provenant de la salle de bain.

Rogue éteignit de suite la lumière.

-Euh...oui oui je t'attends, bafouilla t'il.

Je venais d'embrasser celui que je considérais comme mon pire ennemi, la plus horrible, détestable, yeurk, des personnes que je connaisse.Je pense que lui aussi se dit la même chose. Rien que d'y penser là, cela me dégoûte encore.

-Qu'est-ce que…, dit-il rouge de colère.

-J'arrive, dit la voix

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions que Rogue me poussa hors du lit en m'ordonnant de me cacher en dessous. Je vous jure que cela fait encore partie des moments de ma vie que je ne revivrais sous aucun prétexte. J'ai dû m'essuyer je ne sais combien de fois la bouche. Heureusement que j'étais habillé, l'idée de son corps contre le mien… J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Rogue se lever.

-Euh Narcissa, si tu veux bien, ce soir j'aimerais rester seul.

-Mais pourquoi Rogue ? Cela fait à peu près dix ans qu'on…enfin qu'on se voit comme cela et tu ne m'as jamais demandé…

La conversation prenant des tournures intéressantes, je décidai de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait. La mère de Drago portait un beau peignoir alors que Rogue, lui, n'avait pas pris le soin de…Ahhhh, on zappe, on zappe.

Il la tenait contre elle tout en regardant en direction du lit.

- Je ne…je ne sais pas ce que cette garce a fait à mon fils mais avant jamais, jamais il n'aurait parlé comme cela !

Pffff, pensai-je.

-Je sais, je sais, répondit Rogue en la berçant presque.

-J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle disparaisse à tout jamais de nos vies!

-Ne t'inquiète pas va!

-Tu pourrais le faire pour moi et pour Drago? Tu connais Lucius,... enfin il est étrange en ce moment et il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse demander cette aide. Tu le feras?

-Faire quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, fais ce que tu peux faire.

Il regarda dans ma direction. Sûrement pour me dissuader de faire un geste inutile. J'aurais voulu me lever pour balancer un crochet du droit à Narcissa. Cette espèce de folle demandait à son amant de me tuer en clair. Je peux toujours parler moi, j'ai fait la même chose mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil d'être commanditrice et d'être victime.

-Bon, euh, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, loin de là tu le sais, mais je pense qu'il faudrait attendre demain quand on sera seul à seul pour ce genre de discuission.

-Mais on est déjà seuls, Severus...

-Oui je sais, se rattrapa t'il, mais je suis épuisé d'accord? On se revoit demain au petit-déjeuner?

Elle eut l'air de comprendre et il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour sortir de la chambre.

-Sortez de votre trou, dit-il.

Je m'exécutai.

-Je meurs d'envie de vous dire une chose : Rhabillez-vous !( c'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand il nous a surpris Drago et moi) Cela vous rappelle quelque chose ? déclarai-je en riant.

Mais il paniqua et vint plaquer sa main sur ma bouche.

-Vous le faites exprès ou pire vous êtes bête ? Vous croyez que nous sommes seuls ici ! Imaginez seulement que Drago ou pire Lucius entendre le son de votre voix provenir de ma chambre.

Il marquait un point et doucement il décolla sa main. Il en profita pour se mettre un vêtement sur le dos.

-Apparemment, vous ne vous êtes pas encombrés de toutes ces questions quand vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait avec Narcissa !

Il me lança un regard noir.

-En quoi cela vous concerne ?

- Vous êtes toujours là à faire le procès des uns ou encore à faire croire que vous êtes parfait alors que là, vous venez de montrer que vous étiez un homme comme les autres.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

-De toute façon, je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je vous tienne à ma merci. J'ai attendu ce moment tellement longtemps que je le savoure presque. Savez-vous que je vous déteste ?

-Savez-vous, vous, que je vous déteste tout autant ? répliqua t'il d'une manière glaciale.

-J'ai de quoi briser votre carrière que dis-je votre vie ! Severus Rogue, une liaison avec Narcissa Malefoy, la femme d'un des hommes les plus influents du monde sorcier ! Mais pas n'importe lequel Lucius, qui se révèle être son meilleur ami !

Rassurez-vous, je disais juste cela pour le taquiner. Je n'avais nullement l'intention d'aller le dénoncer à la presse. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se mit à sourire. Le genre de sourire qui n'augure rien de bon.

-Vous savez de mon côté, j'ai fait ma petite enquête, dit-il d'une voix…bizarre.

-Ah oui, que va nous révéler l'inspecteur Rogue?

-Il dira juste une chose: c'est qu'il sait des choses qui pourrait intéresser Sorcière Hebdo!

Je restai stupéfaite. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas savoir...Comment aurait-il fait? Je me méfiais malgré tout.

-Pfff comme quoi par exemple?

Son sourire entre le maléfique et le machiavélique s'agrandit. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer à cet instant mais il était certain qu'il savait quelque chose...Quoi? Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner...

-Je pense, continua t'il, qu'un titre comme _Non pas un mais deux Malefoy, la coquine_ plairait à Sorcière Hebdo...

Maledian...

_Comment sait-il? Normalement, il va nous le dire au prochain chapitre..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le lendemain...

-On s'est bien arrêté à la phrase de Rogue : _Non pas un mais deux Malefoy la coquine _la veille?

"Oui, je me rappelle l'avoir fixée longuement.

-Je vous avais dit que vous feriez moins la maline. Vous devez vous demander comment? Comment suis-je au courant? Je vous avoue qu'au début, j'ai été tenté par l'utilisation de la légilimancie. Il m'aurait suffi alors de vous coincer dans un coin quelconque de Poudlard et de vous impressionner un peu pour que vous soyiez vulnérable. Petite sotte que vous êtes, vous ne vous en seriez même pas rendus compte. On peut dire que j'ai su résister à la tentation, ce qui n'est pas votre cas, dit-il.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un...

-Tss tss tss, ne soyons pas vulgaires, voulez-vous? J'ai une soudaine envie de m'asseoir, pas vous?

Je lui lançai un regard assasin tandis que lui semblait triompher. Il avait de quoi: il avait en sa possesion ce qui pouvait être l'un des plus grands scandales de la communauté sorcier. Il s'assit très lentement.

-Quel regard! Même moi je n'aurais pas fait mieux. J'en déduis que vous n'avez pas envie de vous asseoir. Ce n'est pas grave, vous allez le faire quand même. Vous n'êtes plus en position de force. Comment cela fait? Ca change, je présume?

Je commençai à m'impatienter: la température avait soudainement grimpé.

-Vous trépignez, Granger. Bien, votre secret n'a pas été très difficile à découvrir pour moi. Vous et votre inprudence y sont pour beaucoup.

-Je...je ne comprends pas..., déclarai-je.

-Je m'en doute. Lors de votre séjour à l'hôpital, j'avais décidé de ne pas vous laisser sans surveillance et cela a très vite porté ses fruits. Vous vous rapplez du jour où vous êtes allé voir Drago et que Lucius et Narcissa vous ont suivi?

Je hochai la tête et un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. L'idée de lui sauter dessus pour le tuer était tentante mais c'était Rogue et je n'aurais pas fait le poids donc je me retins.

-L'inconvénient dans les chambres d'hôpital, surtout les grands comme Ste-Mangouste, c'est que quelqu'un peut entrer dans votre chambre, déposer certaines choses et repartir sans qu'on ne la remarque. Plutôt désolant, non?

-Arrêtez de faire durer le suspense et parlez qu'on en finisse!

-Soit, lors de votre visite à Drago, je suis allé dans votre chambre et j'y ai posé un petit instrument très ancien qui permet d'enregistrer.

-Vous...vous...n'avez pas osé? dis-je furieuse.

-Oh si, j'ai même eu le droit à l'image. Très intéressant la manière dont il vous touche. Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'y être insensible...

-Cela ne veut rien dire du tout Rogue. Vous pouvez agir comme cela avec tout le monde.

Il se mit à rire.

-Allez-y prenez-moi pour un imbécile! Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleur défense à adopter mais peut m'importe. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut...

Après, il s'est mis à délirer un peu. Il m'a accusé d'avoir fomenté le meurtre de Drago par l'intermédiaire de Lucius. Je lui dis alors qu'il voyait le mal partout, que je devais m'en aller et je me dirigeais vers la porte lorsqu'il m'agrippa violemment le bras. Son regard me paralysa: ses yeux étaient emplis d'une telle haine qu'ils me firent défaillir

-Je vais vous donner plusieurs conseils, idiote, cracha t'il. Tout d'abord, vous ne direz rien de ce que vous avez vu. Ensuite, vous pouvez vous laisser culbuter par Lucius si cela vous chante. De toute manière, il n'a toujours été qu'un imbécile. Toujours à tromper sa femme! Il ne s'est jamis rendu compte de la chance qu'il avait: une femme et un enfant magnifiques.

Une chose parut alors évidente dans mon esprit: il ne me dénoncerait jamais car il tenait beaucoup trop à Drago. C'est peut-être bizarre à explique mais je réussisais presque à le comprendre. Il avait toujours vécu seul sans famille et il voyait un ami qui...Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet.

-Laissez Drago tranquille!

Je ne répondis pas et il me secoua très fortement.

-Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de vous dire? Quittez-le le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il puisse avoir une vie qui corresponde à son rang. Il est de mon devoir de vous mettre la pression car je suis le seul et unique responsable dans cette affaire. Sans moi, vous n'auriez sûrement pas crée d'affinité... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que j'ai été clair, trancha t'il.

Je tentai de me dégager sans succès.

-Vous avez fini alors lâchez-moi!

-Non. On n'a pas encore fini ma belle! Si jamais vous faites du mal à Drago ou à Narcissa, je vous ferai payer le prix fort!

Rassurée par le fait que je serai de nouveau couverte, je repris du poil de la bête. Notez bien que c'est la deuxième fois que j'échappe à la crise: n'oubliez pas le cas Linori et Lucius qui débarque,soit.

- Vous comptez me tuer peut-être?

-Sachez, miss Granger, que la mort n'est pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire sur cette terre, ajouta t'il en me libérant. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir.

Je ne me le fis pas répéter deux fois."

-Ensuite?

"Bien ensuite, très mal. Aujourd'hui, je peux vous dire que j'aurais dû suivre son conseil et m'en aller le plus loin possible de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à un Malefoy. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Bien au contraire même! Deux jours après mon "entrevue" avec Rogue, j'eus l'impression d'étouffer dans le manoir. Pas étonnant me dire-vous, vu l'atmosphère hostile. Dès que je croisai Narcissa ou Rogue, c'était terrible. Leurs yeux s'apparentaient à des flèches empoisonées Au lieu de m'en aller seule, j'ai demandé à Drago de partir avec moi. Il montra une certaine réticence au début mais après avoir joué de mes charmes, c'est-à-dire pleurs, il accepta de me suivre. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, nous avons quitté le manoir un peu comme des voleurs.

Après plusieurs haltes dans diverses auberges, nous avons atterri dans le seul endroit où je pouvais me sentir en totale sécurité, un endroit ù vous avez toujours l'impression que rien ne peut vous atteindre: le cocon familial chez papa et maman. Ce n'était pas très correct d'arriver comme cela à l'improviste avec un ami que je ne leur avait jamais présenté mais je savais qu'ils comprendraient et surtout qu'ils ne me poseraient pas trop de questions. Pas faux car à notre arrivée, ils se sont montrés très accueillants même si ma mère avait l'air d'émettre quelques réserves. Bien sûr, j'ai dû rapidement leur expliquer la situation. Croyez-moi ou pas mais deux heures ont suffi pour Drago et mon père s'entendent bien. Mon ami s'était mis à expliquer les règles du Quidditch à mon paternel qui n'y comprenait rien mais il eut la politesse de ne pas le faire remarquer. La situation s'inversa lorsque mon père expliqua le mécanisme des cannes à pêche. Moi de mon côté, je parlai avec ma mère de la pluie et du beau temps. Cette bonne ambiance dura même jusqu'à une partie du dîner: mon père et ma mère d'un côté de la table, mon ami et moi de l'autre.

-Hermione Jane Granger, tu ne vous avais jamais parlé de ton ami Drago, dit mon père en arborant un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Drago me posa alors sa main sur ma cuisse, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de ma mère.

-Je présume que c'est une petite cachottière car elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle s'appelait Jane, déclara t'il en riant.

Mes parents se regardèrent, vous savez le regard "ah cela me rappelle notre jeunesse".

-Elle avait également omis de me dire que ses parents étaient d'une gentillesse débordante. Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui m'aurait accepté aussi vite.

-Oh vous savez, si vous êtes le jeune homme que ma fille a choisi...Je lui fais entièrement confiance, ajouta mon père.

Je tiquai un peu. Si seulement il savait...

-Moi je vois surtout que vous savez comment flatter des parents, dit ma mère.

-Ne pensez pas madame que je dise cela pour vous... C'est juste que vous êtes différents de mes parents. Eux, ils sont...

-S'il te plaît, Drago. Si nous avons quitté le manoir, ce n'est pas pour...

Mais mon père m'interrompit.

-Laisse-le s'exprimer un peu! (A Drago) Ne faites pas attention, elle a toujours été un peu comme cela. Vous vivez donc dans un manoir? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vos parents?

-Ils vivent dans un autre monde. Tout ce qui ne correspond pas à leurs idées doit disparaître. C'est des nazis version sorcier. Ils ont un problème avec les sorciers de sang-mêlé ou les sorciers issus de parents moldus, je veux dire humain.

Vous auriez dû voir l'expression horrifiée de mes parents.

-Vous..vous... voulez dire que vos parents ne supportent pas les gens comme notre petite Hermione...? balbutia ma mère.

Cette seule phrase de Drago suffit à refroidir l'ambiance. Je tentai de rattraper le coup.

-Il exagère maman, dis-je tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

Je priai pour qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'en parler. Apparemment non.

-A peine Hermione. Regarde comment ma mère se comporte avec toi: elle me dégoûte. Mon père ne vaut guère mieux: il est même pire. Il cache son jeu, c'est un véritable hypocrite!

Là, je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. C'était comme si ce que j'allais dire devait à tout prix sortir de mon corps.

-Il faudra bien un jour que tu arrêtes de constamment dénigrer Lucius et...

Je me rendis compte alors de la bourde monumentale que je venais de commettre. Primo, j'avais pris la défense de son père et deusio, j'avais dit _Lucius_, pas _ton père_, mais bien _Lucius_. J'essayai de dissimuler ma phrase par une sortie exceptionnelle. Je repoussai brutalement la chaise, me levai et sortis en courant. Complètement débile comme geste car Drago me rattrapa.

-Tu peux m'expliquer là? Je...je crois que j'ai raté un épisode. Depuis quand supportes-tu mon père?

Je tremblai.

-Non...mais non voyons...

-Toi non plus tu n'avais pas l'air de trop l'apprécier...J'ai bien vu comment tu l'as regardé à Ste Mangouste et ce n'était pas de l'amour, loin de là... A moins qu'il ne t'ait payé?

-Pfff, n'importe quoi! Pour quelle raison te mets-tu à me poser toutes ces questions? Pourquoi m'aurait-il payé?

-Tu sais mon père est capable de tout acheter même la sympathie.

-Non, je t'assure que non.

En disant cela, je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi je répondais: que ce soit si Lucius...Bref, il réussisait même à me troubler lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Je le pris dans mes bras et nous sommes retournés à table. Mes parents, surtout ma mère, avaient été un peu ébranlés. Première rencontre; première dispute mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Tout le monde est allé se coucher, Drago dans une chambre et moi dans la mienne, bien sûr.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, tout se passa relativement bien. On avait tous plus ou moins oublié la petite scène de la veille. Mon père proposa à Drago de l'accompagner à la pêche et que ma mère me proposa une journée shopping. Mon ami accepta mais moi je déclinai l'offre de ma mère. Le shopping, ce n'était pas mon truc!

Vers 9h, Drago, mon père et ma mère quittèrent la maison et j'allai m'installer au salon mais on revint sonner à la porte. Je m'étonnai: mes deux parents possédaient la clé. Je me dis alors que mon ami avait peut-être oublié quelque chose. Mais en ouvrant la porte, j'eus la surprise ou la mauvaise surprise (à vous de...) de voir que ce n'était pas lui mais son double en plus grand: oui c'était bien Lucius qui rentra d'ailleurs comme un forcené.

-Hermione, je...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de venir me voir comme cela? Chez mes parents en plus?

-Je les ai vus partir avec Drago.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il nous espionnait.

-Il ne t'est pas passé par l'esprit que des gens pouvaient te voir, dis-je furieuse tout en allant fermer les rideaux.

- Bien sûr, les gens n'ont que cela à faire et puis les Moldus sont censés être au travail à cette heure-ci? ajouta t'il.

Non, non, non, me dis-je. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire cela. Je tentai d'ouvrir la porte mais il me retint.

-Tu n'échapperas pas à ton sort. Je t'ai dit que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble! rugit-il presque.

Je fis tout pour ne pas pleurer. Son regard, sa voix, tout, tout me disait quelque chose allait mal tourner. Il m'attira contre lui, s'empara de ma bouche et...

-Non, ajoutai-je engémissant presque, je ne veux pas Lucius, je ne veux pas...

-Où est ta chambre, murmura t'il à mon oreille.

Je ne dis rien et me contentai de pleurer.

-Où est ta chambre, j'ai dit? hurla t'il. Bien si tu ne veux rien me dire, nous allons le découvrir ensemble alors.

C'est là qu'il m'entraîna dans les étages supérieurs...

Maledian

Vous devez sûrement vous dire qu'on tourne un peu en rond dans cette histoire et que cela ne correspond pas au titre. A partir du chapitre suivant ou celui d'après, on devrait rentrer plus dans la phase Horreur(quitter donc la phase Romance) et respecter ainsi un peu plus le titre Itinéraire d'une tueuse en série, d'accord? Promis...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

" - Alors c'est celle-là? dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de mes parents.

Je fis non de la tête et il me traîna vers une autre mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle de Drago, un hasard... Il m'y poussa si fort que j'atterris durement sur le sol. Comme si cela n'était pas assez, je me suis cogné contre le rebord du lit et un filet de sang s'échappa de ma bouche. J'entendis la porte se refermer. J'allais être seul avec un homme que je voulais à tout prix éviter et cela pendant plusieurs heures. Ma mère n'était pas prête de rentrer du shopping et pareil pour Drago et mon père. Je me maudis alors de ne pas être sortie mais c'était trop tard, bien évidemment.

Je relevai doucement la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le Lucius, il ressemblait presque à un fou à lier. Ses cheveux, normalement si bien coiffés avec une préférence pour la queue de cheval, étaient relâchés voire même désordonnés. Il ne cessait de faire des va-et-vient qui me stressait énormément.

Je me rappelle avoir sursauté lorsqu'il m'a regardé. Il sauta alors sur moi et me tient par les deux bras.

-Tu...tu croyais vraiment que tu allais partir comme cela...C'est mal, Hermione, très mal...Tu le sais, tu le sais non? dit-il en me secouant.

Les pleurs n'ayant aucun effet, j'optai pour la diplomatie. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il continua:

-Non, moi, je dis que non...tu ne dois pas...mais je vais te dire...tu n'as pas le droit de... de me rejeter comme cela...

-Mais voyons, tu délires, je suis la petite-amie de ton fils. Toi et moi, c'est voué a l'échec! Tu nous as déjà fait assez de mal comme cela Lucius, à Drago et à moi...ne prends pas de risque et va t'en...je pourrais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé...

-Et si moi je veux que quelque chose se passe? dit-il.

-Tu n'y penses pas..., déclarai-je en temblant de tous mes membres.

-Je te demande pas ton avis, dit-il en se précipitant sur moi.

Trop rapide, je ne parvins à faire aucun mouvement. Il me souleva alors comme une plume et me jeta sur le lit. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Il commenca à faire sauter un à un les boutons de sa robe...

-Lucius, rappelle-toi que ton fils, le seul homme de ma vie, a failli mourir par notre faute. Pense seulement à la réaction qu'il va avoir s'il nous surprend là, toi et moi...qui plus est dans sa chambre. Il pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre...

Il a tiqué lorque j'ai dit "le seul homme de ma vie" mais il continua, je le vis retirer lentement sa robe et dans son plus simple appareil pour la première fois. Malgré la situation peu confortable dans laquelle je me trouvais, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était bel homme. Etrange, non? Ses cheveux retombant sur son torse...Je pensai alors à l'image de Lucifer, la lumière liée au mal...Plein de choses comme cela mais je revins à moi lorsque j'aperçus la Marque des Ténèbres. Surtout le serpent qui sortait de la bouche, c'était très traumatisant. Je pensai alors: "Tu te dis que c'est un bel homme alors que tu es étendue, impuissante face à ce qui va t'arriver."

Je le regardai et il me fixa longuement. Il s'approcha dangereusement du lit et...et il se mit à rire. Oui, oui à rire comme jamais je ne l'avais vu rire. Enfin, je dis cela mais on parle de Lucius. Ce n'était donc pas un rire joyeux mais plutôt du genre sarcasme...

Il s'était de nouveau joué de moi.

-Lucius, tu es...

J'étais tellement énervée que je ne trouvais pas le mot exact. Il le comprit.

-Incorrigible, c'est le terme que tu recherches, je pense. Ah je vois qu'on est repassé au tutoiement, infiniment intéressant, murmura t'il.

Ne voulant pas lui donner satisfaction complète, je me suis bouché les yeux et lui a demandé de se rhabiller.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être déçu par ce que tu voyais tout à l'heure...

-...Je... Là n'est pas la question Lucius. Tu es complètement fou de faire ce genre de choses!

Il vint s'installer près de moi alors que j'étais toujours allongée sur le lit. Ai-je besoin de repréciser le fait: il était nu?

-Je sais, je sais mais c'était trop tentant...Je voulais te voir...Pour te demander une dernière chose...

-Rien de bien licencieux, j'espère? Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait...ce que tu m'as fait...ce que tu nous a fait...

Vous devez vous dire que j'ai une capacité exceptionnelle à faire abstraction de certains événements, comme le fait qu'il ait eu une autre maîtresse, qu'il se soit pavané devant moi avec sa très tendre Narcissa et qu'il m'ait fait croire qu'il allait me violer. Ce n'est pas faux mais...Il avait quelque chose, piqué à la race vélane, qui le rendait irrésistible même dans des moments où il ne devait pas l'être.

-Je t'ai manqué?

-Lucius...

-Bien...bien...bien...on se fait la bise comme les Moldus pour se dire au revoir? dit-il en souriant

-Lucius! dis-je exaspérée.

Je savais que je me jetais dans la fosse aux lions en lui faisant tout ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un baiser mais le regard d'enfant battu qu'il me lança...Vous auriez dû voir, il était vraiment fort pour ça!

Je m'approchais de lui tout doucement...

-Juste une bise alors...

Il sourit.

-Oui juste une bise...dit-il.

Vous savez ce qu'il m'a fait par la suite?"

- Je présume qu'il n'a pas respecté le contrat et qu'il a réclamé plus?

" Vous présumez bien. Il a effectivement réclamé plus, il a obtenu plus, beaucoup plus qu'il ne devait et cela nous fut fatal. Mais avant de vous raconter la suite, je vais vous dire comment les choses se sont déroulées. Moi, j'avais déposé ma chaste bise sur sa joue lorsqu'il se saisit de moi et qu'il me fit rouler sur le lit. Je me suis retrouvée en dessous de lui. Je sentais son membre ferme contre ma cuisse.

-Ok, ok, susurra t'il, voilà ce que je préfère...

-Lucius...

-Tu as dit plusieurs fois mon nom mais pas au bon moment. Il faut que tu attendes un peu, tu auras largement le temps de le prononcer d'ici quelques temps...

-Lucius, on ne va pas...pas ici...

-Une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois Hermione...implora t'il. Tu veux bien, hein?

Je ne vous raconte pas le combat intérieur.

-Ensuite, je m'éclipse de ta vie amoureuse...Je présiderais même à ton mariage avec mon fils s'il faut mais accorde-moi cette faveur.

Aucun mouvement de ma part. Je pensai juste à mes bonnes résolutions...

-Tu ne dis rien. Cela veut-il dire que tu acceptes?

Il commença à titiller de sa langue le lobe de mon oreille. Je frémis.

-Hermione, dis quelque chose...

Il descendit lentement vers mon cou et...

-Tu jures que tu ne m'importuneras plus? dis-je timidement.

Il releva la tête et son regard...le même que...Il déboutonna ma robe et l'enleva.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, murmura t'il d'une voix suave comme du miel. Si tu me laisses t'embrasser là, je ne te dérangerais plus.

Tu me laisses, dis, tu me le laisses?

Il déposa ses lèvres sur un de mes seins qu'il mordilla gentiment au début...puis plus fort...

-Oh oui je te le laisse, je te le laisse, dis-je au gémissant.

-J'ai le droit de descendre encore un plus plus bas? ajouta t'il.

-Non...

-Ah bon? dit-il étonné, je pensais pourtant que...

Il allait se relever mais je l'en ai empêché.

-Attends, attends, je n'ai pas dit que...

Nous échangâmes un long regard, le genre de regard qui provoque et développe une sensation en vous: le désir indiscutablement.

Il se glissa en moi. Dès le début, le rythme fut intense. Je le maudissais en même temps de me procurer ce que son fils n'arrivait pas à faire mais à chaque coup de reins, il m'arrachait des cris, humains et inhumains, de plaisir et de douleur. Je gémissais mais mes hanches allaient à sa rencontre...et lui, lui ne baissait pas la cadence. C'était...

Et là, il commenca à jouer. Il se retira et...refit son entrée en moi. Je poussai un cri mais apparemment cela ne le satisfit pas car il le refit et cette fois-ci, je basculai la tête en arrière.

-Oh, c'est très mal, très très mal ce que tu me fais subir, déclarai-je en haletant.

Il rit mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il me besogna avec hargne. J'allais jouir quand la pression de ses mains sur mes hanches se fit plus forte et il accéléra de nouveau la cadence. C'en était trop pour moi.

-Pas maintenant, Hermione, pas..., réussit-il à dire entre deux coups de reins particulièrement renversants.

Je sentis alors les dernières ondes de plaisir nous traverser avant que nous poussions un dernier long cri en choeur. Il s'écroula sur moi. J'étais satisfaite et j'allais lui faire remarquer quand je vis la porte ouverte. J'avais pourtant juré que Lucius l'avait fermé. J'en étais même sûr... C'est là que j'entendis un toussotement qui provenait de l'intérieur de la chambre, une voix qu'ö combien je connaissais. Je cherchais d'où elle pouvait venir et c'est là que j'ai vu l'horreur...Drago, accoudé contre la fenêtre. Il pleurait et j'ai alors secoué Lucius, toujours en moi, qui n'avait jusque là rien remarqué. Lui aussi vit.

- Vous ne m'avez même pas vu entrer...dit-il d'une voix saccadée.

Lucius, qui possédait une maîtrise en soi exceptionnelle, eut le courage de lui demander depuis quand il regardait. Moi bien sûr, j'étais pétrifiée. Je l'avais déçu. La tristesse et l'effroi que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux était immense. J'eus alors une soudaine envie de pleurer moi aussi.

- Je pense en avoir vu assez...

Il sortit en courant de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un claqua la porte d'en bas.

-Hermione, Hermione, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il s'en aille comme cela, dit une autre voix, celle de mon père.

Il montait les escaliers...

Maledian


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

-Votre père est arrivé et...?

"Eh bien, je vous laisse imaginer. J'étais encore perturbée par la scène avec Drago et je n'étais pas levée, contrairement à Lucius.

Mon père arriva et me surprit donc dans le lit. Il a dû rapidement comprendre ce qui avait eu lieu. Ce n'est pas très dur quand vous avez un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui se rhabille d'un côtéet votre fille nue de l'autre...

Surtout quand cet homme ressemble étrangement au père d'un certain garçon...

Il ne bougea pas de la porte et il m'a semblé alors qu'il me regardait sans véritablement me regarder. Tout d'un coup, il se jeta sur moi et me traîna sur le sol. D'une violence extrême...assez traumatisant...Ensuite, il... s'est mis sur moi et il a commencé à m'étrangler, tout en frappant ma tête contre le sol. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

Il criait: "Sors de ma fille, démon! Non, jamais, jamais ma petite Hermione n'aurait fait cela! Mon Dieu non!"

Il ne cessait de le répéter alors que moi, je le dévisageais sans rien dire, sans protester, rien. Enfin si je m'étouffais."

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tenté de parler à mon père?

"Au début, je ... j'avais l'impression de mériter ce qui m'arrivait à cause de ce j'avais fait subir à Drago. Si j'avais parlé, ça aurait été pour dire: Plus fort, papa, tue-moi oui tue-moi car je suis le démon...Je n'ai pensé cela que quelques instants. Après, l'instinct de survie a refait surface. J'ai essayé de me libérer mais impossible car il était trop fort pour moi. Je l'implorais du regard mais c'était comme s'il ne me voyait pas moi mais autre chose."

-Mais où était Lucius?

" Il est arrivé par derrière et...je l'ai vu avec une canne de laquelle il a sorti une épée et...il a frappé mon père. En plein coeur et il a retiré la lame. Les mains de mon père se désserrèrent et il les mit sur son torse ensanglanté. Un réflexe sûrement. Il m'a alors de nouveau regardé et c'est là que j'ai retrouvé l'homme que j'avais toujours connu mais ses yeux étaient empreints d'un mélange de tristesse, encore, de...rage et de dégôut. Je pense que cela fut le pire pour moi à cet instant. La rage et le dégoût venant de l'homme qui vous avait fait et à qui vous deviez beaucoup. Parce que c'est lui qui m'avait fait retiré les stabilisteurs de mon vélo alors que ma mère avait peur (Rires). Parce que c'est lui qui m'avait encouragé à aller à Poudlard alors que ma mère n'appréciait pas et ne voulait pas. Tout cela parce qu'il avait confiance en moi.

Il bascula sur le côté et je me retrouvai face à Lucius. Encore. Celui à qui je devais mon malheur. Je me tournai de nouveau vers mon père. Oui, lui, représentait pour moi, presque tous les bons moments de ma vie. De nouveau Lucius. Et encore mon père. Je pensai alors que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, que je ne serai plus jamais la même parce que...parce que j'avais souhaité sa mort...voulu en mon âme et conscience que mon géniteur meure parce que c'était lui ou moi. Il avait raison, j'étais un démon...

Je revins à moi lorsque j'entendis:"Il y a quelqu'un ici?"

C'était ma mère...

-Lucius, donne moi ton épée...dis-je d'une voix plus rauque.

Il me regarda, étonné par le son de ma voix. Il n'avait pas encore compris ce qui s'était passé en moi.

-Il y a quelqu'un ici? répéta t'elle.

Je lui lancai un regard noir.

-Vas-tu me donner ta putain d'épée, sombre crétin!

Il ne le se fit pas répéter deux fois et me tendit la lame toujours en sang. J'étais prête à faire ce qui devait être fait. J'ordonnai à Lucius de se tenir près du corps de mon père pour que ma mère puisse le voir.

-Maman, je t'en prie, monte c'est horrible...Papa...papa..., balbutiai-je.

Je savais qu'elle allait monter: j'avais pris une voix paniquée. Je l'entendis et j'allai me cacher derrière la porte. Même pas dix secondes après, elle l'ouvrit et se dirigea vers le corps de mon père.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle.

Son corps commenca à faire de petits soubresauts et je l'entendis pleurer. Elle regardait Lucius qui lui m'observait. Elle se saisit alors du vêtement du blond en le secouant et en demandant ce qu'il avait fait de sa fille. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle le relâcha et elle se retourna. Là, choc pour elle.

-C'est vous qui avez fait cela! Vous êtes le père du jeune homme, libérez ma fille de votre emprise! Vous...vous l'avez fait tué son père! hurla t'elle en se tournant vers Lucius.

(A moi) Hermione, je t'en prie, va appeler les flics...

Je m'approchai lentement en faisant glisser la lame par terre. Arrivée à son niveau, c'est-à-dire près du corps de mon père, j'ai déposé l'épée et je me suis agenouilléeprès d'elle. Je pensai à une prière que mon père répétait souvent lorsque j'étais petite.

Je pris dans mes mains sa tête.

-Maman, écoute-moi tu veux...

-Mais il t'a fait tué ton père, il faut que nous appelions les flics et...

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chut...chut...écoute. Papa aurait voulu que nous fassions une dernière chose pour lui...il aurait voulu que nous priions, murmurai-je, tu veux?

Elle acquiesca alors que de grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux. J'aurais voulu pleurer moi aussi mais je ne pouvais pas, je devais être forte. Je l'embrassai sur le front.

-Au nom du Père...

Sur la joue gauche...

-Du Fils...

Sur la joue droite...

-Et du Saint-Esprit...Tu es prête maman? Donne moi ta main droite. De l'autre, prends celle de papa et ferme les yeux.

Elle obéit et je débutai la prière...

_Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux_

_Que ton Nom soit sanctifié _

_Que ton Règne vienne_

_Que ta Volonté soit faite sur la terre comme aux cieux..._

Je relâchai alors sa main pour me saisir du manche de l'épée.

_Pardonne-nous nos offenses_

_Comme nous pardonnons aussi_

_A ceux qui nous ont offensés..._

-Maman sais-tu pardonner, pourras-tu me pardonner? dis-je alors que j'étais dans un état second.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ma chérie? dit-elle.

Je la voyais qui essayait de me toucher mais je m'étais relevée. Je soulevai alors l'épée mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle pesait une tonne.

-Non garde les yeux fermés maman...Continuons à prier, d'accord?

_Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation..._

Je lancai un regard à Lucius qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait...

_Mais...Mais..._

-Délivre-nous du mal, ma chérie, c'est... délivre-nous du mal, dit-elle.

Je me préparai à trancher ou frapper.

-Tu as raison mais si seulement il le pouvait mais ce ne sera pas pour maintenant, pas pour maintenant...

Finalement j'ai tranché. Sa tête roula sur le sol tandis que de son corps giclait du sang qui se mêlait à celui de mon père. Je regardai alors le corps de ma mère s'effondrer sur le cadavre sans aucune réaction spécifique. Pas du regret, de souffrance, rien, le vide complet..."

Le jeune écrivain parut horrifié par ce dernier récit.

-Maintenant, que pensez-vous de ce geste que je qualifierais de...Il n'y a pas de terme assez fort pour le qualifier...C'est...

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement.

"Je vais vous répondre franchement. Je pense que j'ai rendu un grand service à ma mère. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas survécu seule...et puis que serait-elle devenue sans lui?"

-Vous...vous êtes complètement folle!

Cette fois-ci, Hermione éclata de rire.

"Vous en doutiez? Et puis faites attention à la manière dont vous me parlez...Il pourrait me prendre l'envie de recommencer...Revenez demain, on continuera..."

Maledian

**NOTE: Euh...En fait, je viens de trouver LA solution au problème du clavier qwerty parce que c'était le véritable problème(un texte français sans accents: impossible!)...Et je n'ai cours que le matin ou que l'après-midi chez les britanniques donc je pense que je vais pouvoir republier...donc...on ouvre les yeux pour peut-être vendredi. Ca prend pas mal de temps pour taper les accents sur un qwerty mais je vais le faire parce qu'avec les hits, je vois que les gens me lisent toujours et ca me fait...oh combien plaisir voilà voilà...**


	12. Chapter 12

Bon je pourrais vous parler du beau temps qu'il fait chez les britanniques mais je pense que cela ne vous intéresse pas donc...voilà la suite...

Chapitre 12

-Si j'ai bien compris, la relation malsaine que vous avez entretenu avec Lucius vous a mené à votre perte...On peut dire qu'il a un peu déteint sur vous? Par contre, pour vos parents, j'avais lu dans les journaux à l'époque qu'ils avaient été probablement tué par des Mangemorts...

" Si vous regardez bien les choses, ce n'est pas totalement faux. Lucius qui s'est chargé de mon père est bien un Mangemort...Et moi, j'aurais pu l'être si je n'étais pas Moldue..."

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

-Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi votre père a réagi si violemment lorsqu'il vous a surpris avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années?

"Comme vous venez de le dire, le fait que Lucius ait une quarantaine d'années doit y être pour beaucoup. Et puis mettez-vous à sa place.Il me faisait confiance et il avait plein de rêves dans la tête. Pour lui, je devais être la fille studieuse dont il avait toujours voulu. Je pense qu'en me voyant, il s'est senti trahi...et puis il a sûrement reconnu Lucius...Drago et lui se ressemblent tellement...cela n'a fait qu'agrandir son désespoir. Et puis qui sait? Cela ne vous rappelle rien cette impulsivité? C'est peut-être un gêne familial qu'il m'a transmis..."

L'écrivain n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'Hermione venait de dire mais il laissa passer.Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Après ce qu'elle venait de raconter, il ne doutait plus du fait qu'elle soit capable de le tuer. Il commençait à prendre conscience de la dangerosité du personnage.

-Qu'avez vous fait après?

"Oh, Lucius me proposa de transplaner avec lui mais je refusai. Je voulais les voir une dernière fois ensemble et je ne souhaitais pas les laisser comme cela, trop indigne...Je les regardai une dernière fois en espérant que j'éclaterai en pleurs mais rien...C'était comme si j'observai une oeuvre d'art. Vous savez quand vous essayez de déchiffrer les moindres détails...De comprendre...Enfin sur le moment, c'était troublant...

Ensuite, procédure normale: vous appelez les flics en pleurant toutes les larmes de votre corps. Quand ils arrivent, même chose... S'en suit l'enterrement...avec des gens comme Harry, Ron à mes côtés mais moi je me sentais loin de tout cela. Ils ont essayé de me parler à plusieurs reprises mais j'étais absente. Ils ont dû mettre cela sur le coup de l'émotion...mais non, en fait, je m'en fichais totalement de ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux."

- Quand avez-vous acquéri la maison?

" Vous parlez de LA maison...C'était un cadeau mystère... Quelques semaines après ce qui s'est passé, j'ai reçu une étrange lettre dans laquelle il y avait un acte de propriété à mon nom. Je me suis donc rendu à l'adresse mais sans aucune excitation particulière. Une certaine ambiance entourait cette maison même si elle se trouvait en plein Londres...Dès que j'ai vu la bâtisse, j'ai tout de suite pensé à une personne. La porte étant ouverte, je suis rentré et il était là, assis nonchalemment comme à son habitude.

- Elle te plait? demanda Lucius.

Je ne répondis pas et il se leva lentement.

- Bien...Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu et c'est tout ce que cela te fait comme effet...

-Comment va Drago?

-Il s'en remet, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je pense qu'il savait déjà que son vieux père n'était qu'un pauvre salaud...Et puis il vit à mes frais donc il ne risque pas de se révolter ou quoi que ce soit...Il tient cela de sa mère...J'ai appris que tu ne voulais plus aller à Poudlard, pourquoi?

-Mmm, peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Drago en face...J'ai plus de coeur que toi! (Je sais, sur ce coup-là, j'ai été très très drôle)

- Ah oui, c'est ce que j'ai remarqué quand tu as tué de sang froid ta mère...

Je tentai de mettre fin à la conversation.

-Tu as bien acheté la maison à mon nom?

Il hocha la tête.

-Donc j'ai le droit d'y faire ce qui me plait?

-Bien sûr, dit-il.

-Alors sors...

Il me regarda d'un air surpris au début mais il s'en alla après m'avoir dit qu'il serait toujours là si j'avais besoin de lui. Mais je savais bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Argent.Il se disait que je n'avais d'autre choix que de devenir sa maitresse entretenue. Ce jour-là, je décidai de ne plus jamais accepter tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin Lucius Malefoy même s'il fallait que je me compromette à jamais."

- Tous les hommes que vous avez tués, c'était pour l'argent?

"Oh non pas tous et je n'ai pas tué que des hommes...Un mois après mon installation dans la maison du mal...Vous allez comprendre pourquoi je l'ai surnommé ainsi...Le premier meurtre...Ah je m'en rapelle comme si c'était hier...Un pauvre sorcier dans l'Allée des Embrumes un soir...Il s'est revélé par la suite que je le connaissais mais sur le coup, il ne m'a pas reconnu.Vous savez, je me déguisais pour passer inaperçue...

Je marchais tranquillement quand un homme m'a pris par le bras.

-C'est combien?

-Quoi? De quoi voulez-vous parler? Je...je...

-Allez arrête de faire ta mijorée et donne-moi ton prix. Le tien sera le mien, je te le promets.

Cette imbécile puait l'alcool et pour couronner le tout, il me prenait pour une prostituée! En d'anciens temps, je lui aurais balancé un sort dans la tête mais une de ses phrases avait attiré mon attention: _Donne-moi ton prix...Le tien sera le mien..._

Il avait de l'argent sur lui pour être aussi sûr de lui. Rien que cela me suffit à mettre en routele mode que j'avais travaillé. Je pris alors une voix douceureuse et mystérieuse.

-Suis-moi et sur place, tu découvriras le prix à payer.

Ce bout de phrase le mit dans tous ses états et je l'emmenai ainsi dans ma demeure...Entre temps, je l'avais redécoré...A l'entrée, il hésita à faire le pas mais le regard séducteur et sensuel que je lui lançai eut raison de lui. Je le fis monter dans ma chambre, que dis-je, mon sanctuaire...Cette chambre était devenue mon refuge, mon lieu...enfin tout ce que vous voulez. Mais pour un étranger, elle faisait l'effet d'un sanctuaire pour fétichiste...pas que je sois fétichiste...c'était des lames, des chaines, que j'avais prévu pour torturer mes victimes...comme mon premier but avait été de me venger de la gente masculine...effet Lucius encore. Je l'installai confortement sur le lit et je lui dis de m'attendre. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain. J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais tout préparé. Je pris alors ce dont j'avais besoin, le cachai soigneusement dans ma robe et le rejoins. L'imbécile était à l'aise...

-Parlons prix, dit-il.

Il lança dans ma direction un sac plein. Je l'ouvris et là, plein de Gallions. Je me dis que je ne m'étais pas trompé et je me glissai lentement vers le lit.

-Maintenant, tu vas faire une chose pour moi...

-Tout, tout ce que tu veux...murmura t'il.

-Bien.

Je l'enchainai les pieds et les mains. Il se laissa faire.

-Je n'en ai jamais rencontré d'aussi excitante que toi...Je sens que je ne vais pas regretter...

J'emis alors un petit rire.

-Moi non plus...

-J'imagine qu'on va jouer au dominant et au dominé...

-Tu es très très fort, dis-moi...Je suis la dominante et tu es l'esclave...soufflai-je en me laissant couler sur son corps.

Il respirait de plus en plus fort.

-Tu es prêt? lui demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

-Bien.

Là, je sortis un poignard que je lui plantai au niveau de l'estomac. Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure de suite. Un horrible cri sortit de sa bouche suivi par une quantité non négligeble de sang.

-Alors ce jeu te plait, Lucius?

Il ne répondit pas et je tournai la lame dans la plaie.

-Toi et tes siens, vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer...

L'homme s'agitait mais ne disait mot et je retournai de nouveau la lame. J'étais couverte de sang mais je m'apprêtai à violemment retirer la lame quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte...Je jetai un regard à l'inconnu agonisant et je me levai, laissant la lame à l'intérieur de lui. Je me suis rendue dans la salle de bain pour me changer et je suis descendue...Malheureusement, en bas, j'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas essuyé le sang sur mes mains mais j'ouvris.

Drago. Tête baissée.Sur le coup, je ne dis rien.

-Tu sais j'ai cherché pas mal de temps avant de trouver ce lieu...Je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête...Après ce que tu m'as fait, je devrais te détester mais j'ai besoin d'explications...et maintenant...pour pouvoir recommencer à vivre...

Il releva la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Tu as bien changé, dit-il surpris. Alors je peux rentrer ou tu vas me laisser poireauter comme cela dehors...

Voilà voilà un peu court mais je vais me racheter...


	13. Chapter 13

Le revoilà, le même chapitre mais avec une suite et un peu plus d'action...

Chapitre 13

-Vous ne l'avez quand même pas laissé entrer avec l'homme qui était à l'étage...Si?

" Je n'avais pas trop le choix. En le laissant dehors, il aurait pensé que j'avais de la visite...ce qui n'était pas faux...mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se dise que son père était là...enfin, je le laissai entrer. Il regarda autour de lui un certain temps avant que son regard ne se pose sur moi de nouveau.

-Elle sort tout droit de mon père cette décorati...Oh mais tu saignes, dit-il en me prenant une main.

Il me fixa alors droit dans les yeux... C'était tellement inconfortable...Je ne pouvais même pas soutenir son regard.

-Ce...ce n'est pas...dit-il en me relâchant.

-Je sais Drago...je sais, tu veux une tasse de thé peut-être?

Il hocha la tête et il me suivit dans la cuisine. Il se posa et attendit patiemment. On peut dire que j'ai pris tout mon temps car j'en ai profité pour m'essuyer les mains.Je ne sais pas vous mais je trouve détestable ces moments où vous devez vous expliquer. De plus, je sentais que j'allais être la seule à parler. Je posai une tasse devant lui.

-Bien, dis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge, tu voulais des...explications, euh...je ne sais pas.. tu as des questions précises?

Très drôle, non?

Je voyais bien que lui aussi n'était pas à son aise mais il faisait tout pour avoir l'air.

-Quand? Vous vous êtes rencontrés...avant...ou pendant? C'est vrai que cela parait logique si c'est avant...cela voudrait dire que je n'étais qu'un moyen pour que lui et toi vous voyiez plus souvent...et pour que vous puissiez...

-Pendant Drago...On... s'est rapprochés pendant...la première visite chez toi...Par hasard...Une chose a fait le rapprochement...

Je parlais du meurtre de Linori.

-Quelle chose, si je peux me permettre?

J'aurais pû lui révéler mais je me suis dit qu'il avait eu son lot de surprises.

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus...ajoutai-je en détournant les yeux.

-Bien, dit-il en secouant les mains, je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose d'horrible. Premier...premier rapport avec mon père? dit-il.

Il avait l'air de plus en plus tendu car il tournait de plus en plus vite la petite cuillère dans sa tasse, ce qui est compréhensible. Il allait découvrir que la relation parallèle que j'entretenais avec son père était presque aussi ancienne que celle que j'avais avec lui.

- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles réellement sav...

-Si, c'est nécessaire...alors quand, m'interrompit-il.

- Le jour où tu m'as trouvé au Pré-au-Lard...L'homme qui m'a déposé à terre, c'était lui. On venait juste de faire l'amour contre le mur quand je me suis évanouie...et que tu m'as sauvé la vie...si on peut dire...

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Hermione, s'exclama t'il.

Il semblait consterné. Je me contentai de baisser la tête en lui murmurant que j'étais désolée et que j'avais perdu le contrôle de la situation.

-Bien, continue...Je veux tout savoir...

Je lui racontai alors tout ce qui s'était passé mais en zappant certains moments...Par exemple, pas besoin de lui raconter qu'Evelyn était un ex de Lucius, pas besoin de..."

-En gros, vous n'avez rien raconté?

Hermione sourit.

" Oui, c'est un peu cela...Mais j'en ai raconté assez pour qu'il soit dégoûté...Comme toujours, il fit de son mieux pour prendre sur soi.

-Hermione, la raison précise pour laquelle je voulais avoir des explications...Enfin, j'ai...traversé une passe difficile après avoir découvert ce que mon père et toi...faisiez...ou étiez pour l'un et l'autre...Maintenant, je vais mieux et... je crois que j'ai trouvé...

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire par là, Drago? Quand tu hésites comme cela entre les mots, c'est que tu veux dire quelque chose...dis-je.

-Ne prends pas cette air accablé...Je ne t'ai pas trompé avec ta...

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Je suis désolé...Je n'aurais jamais dû...

Je brûlai presque. Pourquoi? Parce qu'à cet instant, la seule chose qui m'importait était la nouvelle qu'il allait m'annoncer...je sentais que cela allait être quelque chose d'énorme, quelque chose de...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela? Tu vas me dire ce que tu as à dire oui ou non? déclarai-je sèchement.

- Je vais me fiancer...

Quand j'entendis la nouvelle, toutes les fonctions vitales de mon corps s'arrêtèrent pendant dix secondes...Non, j'avais bien entendu...Il allait refaire une nouvelle vie tandis que moi, je croupissais dans une certes belle demeure. J'étais cassée alors que lui allait bientôt avoir famille et enfant. Pour finir ( et je pense que c'est la pire des idées), j'aurais pû être la mère de ses enfants si je n'avais pas...fait l'erreur. Instantanément, je développai une haine immense pour celle qui allait être la future Mme Malefoy...celle qui, grâce à ma stupidité, aller partager les jours de celui que j'aimais...Oui, car c'était Drago que j'aimais réellement. La terrible nouvelle qu'il venait de m'annoncer avait agi comme un déclic.

-Quoi? Mais enfin avec qui, ne me dis pas que c'est avec cette Pansy Parkinson...elle est horrible...elle...

-Non.

-Comment cela non?

-Non, ce n'est pas elle qui va être ma future...

-Alors qui?

-Ne crois pas que ce soit pour me venger...Je t'assure que ce n'est pas le but, dit-il en me tendant l'invitation.

Et là, je faillis m'évanouir...C'était...Il avait effacé le nom de la personne! Il mentait...je sus alors qu'il mentait. Il avait l'air de savourer la scène, ce qui était anormal de sa part.

-Pourquoi n'y a t'il pas de nom? demandai-je sèchement.

-Parce que je veux que tu le découvres lors de la cérémonie...

Sans un mot de plus, il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. J'essayai de le rattraper mais la porte se claqua au moment même où je suis arrivée dans l'entrée.

Je remontai dans les étages, complètement détruite par la nouvelle. Tellement détruite que je ne me suis pas préoccupée de l'homme agonisant dans ma chambre. Je me rendis dans la pièce d'à côté pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps...et je m'endormis, bercée par les cris et larmes du pauvre homme..."

- Maintenant, vous pouvez nous dire qui c'était, dit le jeune écrivain qui trépignait d'impatience.

"Mmmm, vous le savez déjà, vous devez l'avoir lu dans les journaux...Oh j'ai compris, vous voulez parler des lecteurs? Mmmm je pense que cela sera plus intéressant pour eux de le découvrir plus tard dans le récit. Non? Pour le _pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps_, c'était une blague. Je dirais plutôt que je suis retourné voir l'homme et que je l'ai terminé. Si vous me croyez pas, vous pouvez toujours aller vérifier.Si la maison n'a pas été vendue ou fouillé, vous retrouverez son corps. Certes pas en parfait état mais bon. De toute façon, ce n'est pas un personnage important...secondaire...juste un vendeur que j'avais croisé chez Fleury...

Bref, après, j'ai repris contact avec tout le monde pour trouver la mystérieuse fiancée de Monsieur...Je sais ce que vous vous demandez mais je vous enlève de suite le suspense. Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, la fiancée je parle. Je dis cela parce que certains lecteurs pouraient penser que ma vie tourne en rond ...Continuons, en premier, j'ai appelé Harry. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas un proche ami de Drago mais je me suis dit qu'il saurait quelque chose mais en vain: il n'était au courant de rien. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Ron, aucune réponse...En plus de les appeler, j'avais décortiqué pas mal de journaux.

Je commencais à trouver la chose intriguante. Comment cela se faisait-il que personne ne sache? Oui, parce que des fiançailles, surtout pour une famille comme celle de Drago, n'était pas le genre de choses qui passait inaperçu...

Mais très vite, non c'est relatif, je dirais quatre mois après la rencontre avec Drago, je reçus une nouvelle invitation...Cette fois-ci, tout y était...sauf le prénom de la demoiselle mais sinon date, heure, tout...La première chose qui retint mon attention sur le bout de papier fut que je sois demoiselle d'honneur! Etonnant vu le fait qu'on ne m'avait pas demandé mon avis! Deuxième chose: le nom du témoin avait également été effacé. Cette situation me rendait furieuse car je détestais cette sensation d'être...j'avais l'impression qu'on se jouait de moi...qu'on me manipulait et je ne le supportais réellement pas.

Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de me rendre au mariage...Oui parce que sur place, j'ai appris en fait que ce n'était pas que de simples fiancailles mais un véritable mariage mais commencons par le commencement. Cela avait lieu dans une petite chapelle que je connaissais pas du tout...pas très loin de chez les Weasley...vraiment près...

A mon arrivée, personne à l'entrée mais j'entendis du bruit provenant de l'intérieur. J'entrai. Drago, devant l'autel, m'avait vu mais il ne fit aucun signe...J'observai tout autour de moi pour remarquer avec étonnement que presque personne n'assistait à la cérémonie. Il y avait Rogue, tout de noir vêtu, on aurait cru qu'il assistait à un enterrement...Son visage était très clair. Il n'avait apparemment pas l'air d'approuver ce qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux...Tout comme Narcissa... les cernes qu'elles avaient sous les yeux...elle avait beaucoup pleuré et enfin...Lucius. Impassible. Jusqu'au moment où il s'est retourné et qu'il m'a vu...et que j'ai moi-même vu les autres personnes présentes.

Fred et George. Même Bill, qui était censé être en Moldavie ou je ne sais où, était là. Toute la famille Weasley sans exception était présente. Molly Weasley. Elle avait délaissé son symple style pour un magnifique tailleur bleue, qui avait dû lui coûter une petite fortune alors que tout le monde sait que la famile Weasley ne fait pas partie des plus riches familles sorciers. Arthur Weasley. Pareil, élegamment vêtu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il manquait une personne à l'appel. La mariée.

- Depêche-toi Hermione, tu es celle que nous attendions avant de débuter, dit Drago sourire aux lèvres, la cérémonie de mariage ne pouvait se faire sans la demoiselle d'honneur. N'est ce pas, Ron?

Je restai bouche bée. Ron était aux côtés du jeune blond...Il était le témoin...Je me rappelle encore très bien de la scène. Je me trouvais dans l'allée et j'observais sans rien dire, trop perturbée, même si le terme perturbée ne correspond pas très bien à ce que je veux décrire ici. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, je devinai qui sans trop y croire. Et puis vous auriez vu les différents regards. Ron était tout simplement furieux comme à son habitude. On puvait saisir cette impressionà cause de sa raideur.Molly et Arthur avaient l'air désolé pour moi. Ils devaient se dire qu'après la mort de mes parents, un nouveau coup dur se présentait à moi."

- Vous voulez dire que personne d'autre que Drago, Lucius et vous n'étiez au courant de votre séparation avec Drago?

" Si, si...Vous ne croyez quand même pas que les Weasley l'aurait laissé épousé leur fille sinon. Oh et puis non, vous allez comprendre pourquoi ce mariage était un cas de force majeure.Il avait mis notre séparation sous le compte de ma disparition furtive de Poudlard. Peut importe, j'ai gardé le mauvais rôle, celle de la responsable.

Drago m'interpella de nouveau.

- En attendant la mariée, je vais peut-être montrer à la demoiselle d'honneur sa tenue, déclara t'il en se dirigeant vers moi.

-Je pense qu'il serait plus sécurisant si je...dit Ron.

Apparemment, il voulait empêcher un rapprochement entre le blond et moi mais Drago l'interrompit sèchement en lui disant de s'occuper de ses affaires.

-Je ne vais sûrement pas laisser mon fils se faire insulter par le vôtre, Lucius! Si vous aviez pu lui faire contrôler ses..., réagit le père Weasley.

- Ca suffit, Arthur! dit Lucius en se redressant.Cela ne m'enchante guère plus que vous que nos familles soient obligées de s'unir à cause de malheureuses circonstances comme celle-ci. Vous pouvez voir cela comme un avantage pour vous...Elle vivra une bien meilleure vie à notre côté et nous ferons en sorte qu'elle et...

Une main se posa sur son bras. Celle de Rogue.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ce genre de conversations, mon ami.Quelqu'un ici, dit-il en me dévisageant, a besoin d'être mis au courant de toute l'histoire et je pense que la personne la mieux qualifiée pour cela est Drago.

(A Drago) Accompagnez-la et expliquez-lui ce qui se passe...Soyez succint, je pense que nous désirons tous que la cérémonie se fasse le plus vite possible.

Le jeune homme me saisit et m'entraina dans une pièce annexe dans lequel était entreposée une robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Drago? On peut savoir à quoi tu joues? C'est quoi cette masquarade? Enfin...Ginny...Non mais Ginny, Drago, Ginny Weasley, qu'est-ce que cela réellement t'apporter?

Il fit quelques va-et-vient avant de me répondre. Je dinstinguais de plus en plus nettement la haine qu'il ressentait pour moi et cela m'attristait profondément.

-La vengeance, Hermione, la vengeance...Tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte mais tu m'as terrassé...tu...avec mon père et sans aucun scrupule...je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier et le seul moyen pour moi de continuer actuellement c'est de savoir que tu souffres et je peux voir à travers tes yeux que c'est le cas...c'est ma plus grande récompense mais ce n'est pas fini...

Je vais quand même te raconter. J'étais au plus bas quand une personne a offert de me réconforter. Cette personne est Ginny. J'avoue que cela a été plus qu'une surprise pour moi. Je n'avais pas été particulièrement gentil ni avec sa famille ni avec elle mais elle a fait abstraction de tout cela. Elle a surmonté sa ressentiment naturel pour moi...Touchant, non?

Un soir, étant seul chez moi, je l'ai invité et...il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé. Deux mois plus tard, j'ai reçu un appel hystérique de sa mère me traitant de tous les noms pour avoir "engrossé" sa fille. Oui, tu as bien entendu, je vais être papa...et je savais plus ou moins que pour que je t'atteigne, l'union sacrée serait parfait...donc nous y voilà...

Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte...A ma grande surprise, Ginny qui n'était pas encore prête. Le jeune blond se retourna violemment.

-On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais que le marié voit la mariée avant le mariage et que cela portait malheur, dit Drago d'un voix étonnament méchante pour un homme censé aimer son épouse.

-Je...je...suis désolée, Drago mais mais ils m'ont dit que je te trouverais là et...

-Chut, je ne veux rien entendre! Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas prête, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va passer toute la nuit ici, hurla t'il.

La jeune future se mit à pleurer. A cet instant, vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais j'avais pitié pour elle...Elle semblait si fragile avec ce petit ventre rond et cet homme-là, que je croyais aimer, la traitait comme un vilain bout de torchon. Il la renvoya sans plus de ménagement. J'étais loin d'être une féministe confirmé mais je n'en trouvais pas moins cette situation révoltante. J'essayai néanmoins de ne pas le montrer.

-Je vais te parler franchment Drago. Euh...pourquoi lui fais tu cela? Elle n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé...Si tu voulais vraiment me faire du mal, tu n'avais qu'à te débarasser de ton père...Là, tu vois j'aurais été vraiment affecté mais...je veux dire...si c'est comme cela que tu penses me toucher, tu perds ton temps...

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, murmura t'il, je t'aimais...vraiment mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux...Bravo Hermione, bravo...Ginny va te remercier longtemps...

-Comment as-tu pu autant changer?

- Surprendre son père et sa petite amie chez les parents de cette dernière altère un homme... les temps ont changé..."


	14. Chapter 14

Désolée pour tant d'attente...

Surprendre son père et sa petite amie chez les parents de cette dernière altère un homme... les temps ont changé...

Chapitre 14

Hermione se balançait sur sa chaise. Elle attendait…Cela aurait été l'anniversaire de Drago aujourd'hui, se dit-elle. Les vieux démons…Elle en rit.

Elle attendait encore…Que faisait-il cet écrivain ? Pourquoi prenait-il tant de temps?

Elle avait l'impression qu'il prenait certaines choses trop à cœur. Elle se trouvait stupide maintenant. Elle avait raconté en détail tous ces événements à un inconnu. Il était venu, lui avait dit qu'il était écrivain et paf, sans même cogiter un peu plus, elle avait tout dit. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle aurait du plus se méfier. Elle le questionnerait et si par malheur il se révélait être un traître ou espion, elle aviserait.

Le jeune écrivain entra à cet instant.

-Bonjour, dit-il sans regarder Hermione.

La jeune femme en fut d'ailleurs quelque peu vexée.

« Mmm…J'en ai connu de plus sec. Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver aujourd'hui. J'ai cru que vous ne reviendrez jamais. Après tout ce que je vous ai dit, j'ai cru que vous aviez…craqué »

-Non, je pense pouvoir tenir le coup. Si j'avais voulu m'enfuir, je serais parti après le meurtre de vos parents. Vous ne pensez pas ?

L'écrivain fixa de son regard Hermione, qui détourna le sien. Quelque chose dans ses yeux la faisait presque culpabiliser. Elle s'assombrit…

« Bon vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question »

-Vous n'en avez pas posé…

« Où étiez-vous ? »

- J'ai eu quelques désagréments…

« Et pourrait-on savoir ? Parce qu'au final, je ne sais rien de vous…Je ne connais même pas votre prénom… »

-Sheridan …Je m'appelle Sheridan.

« Ce n'est pas commun comme nom…Vous êtes écossais ? »

-Non, mais ma vie à moi n'est pas ce qui compte : vous êtes le sujet de mon livre à venir et nous étions à un point important il me semble…

« Vous avez raison : je suis l'héroïne. Je suis celle qui a ébranlé la forteresse malfoyenne… »

-Vous vous en mordez les doigts ?

« Réfléchissez un peu. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Enfermée à vie à Azkaban…On en était où la dernière fois ? Ah oui au mariage de Drago Malefoy et Ginny Weasley. Je nous évite les détails. L'union sacrée s'est faite dans une ambiance plus qu'électrique. Maintenant, je dirais qu'elle était presque comique mais à l'époque, je n'en ris pas le moins du monde. Côte à côte avec Ginny qui signait son arrêt de mort, j'étais mal à l'aise.

Seul le marié jubilait. La mariée retenait ses larmes de tristesse et de désespoir, sûrement. La plupart des Weasley mourraient d'envie d'étrangler le beau-frère ou le gendre, selon la personne. Malgré cela, ils n'ont rien fait pendant le fameux « Si quelqu'un est opposé à l'union de ces deux êtres… ».

Nous nous sommes ensuite rendus chez les Malefoy. Enfin pas tous. Harry, Percy, Bill, Fred et George avaient décidé que cela en était de trop pour eux : ils s'étaient donc éclipsés. Peu importe, me direz-vous.

Ensuite arriva le repas « familial ». Les jeunes mariés étaient côte à côte. Les deux mères ne cachaient plus leurs désespoirs et les autres tentaient de ne laisser rien paraître. Glacial, personne ne mangeait…et puis comme toujours, Lucius se fit remarquer en portant un toast.

-Nous ne nous attendions absolument pas à cette union…mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, voyez cela comme un avantage. Vous pourrez ainsi remonter dans le classement des familles les plus respectables.

-Suffit, Lucius…Suffit, le coupa Narcissa

-Je suis bien d'accord avec votre femme, Lucius.

Je me tournai vers la voix. Molly.

- Arrêtez de nous prendre pour des imbéciles. Vous parlez d'une famille respectable ! Vous qui n'avez eu de cesse de fricoter avec Vous-Savez-Qui ! Vous avez peut-être prévu de tuer ma fille…Tout cela fait sûrement partie d'un complot…Oui, ajouta t'elle en se levant, vous prévoyez de vous débarrasser de ma petite fille

-Vous délirez ma chère ! dit Lucius en riant. Qu'y a t'il à craindre de votre fille? N'oubliez pas que mon fils a eu une relation suivie avec Hermione que voici. Que dites-vous du fait qu'elle soit moldue ? Si une moldue n'en est pas morte, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous attaquerions à Ginny…

-Ah, aha ah, vous voyez ? Vous avez dit « nous »…

- Vous jouez sur les mots, Molly…

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Hermione, vous êtes bien parmi nous aujourd'hui…Dites à Weasley mère que nous ne ferons rien à sa fille, que je prends particulièrement soin des amies de mon fils, que je fais de mon mieux pour qu'elles se sentent à l'aise, quitte à donner de ma personne…

Le sourire qu'il arbora alors me dégoûta presque. S'il savait que le vent allait tourné, il se serait tu… Quel salaud ! Mais il reçut son dû et moi aussi…

-Effectivement, mon père est un véritable ange…Avec Hermione, il s'y est bien pris ou plutôt il l'a pris à merveille…Je peux le confirmer, j'ai vu…

Tous les autres me regardèrent pour tenter de comprendre ce qui venait réellement de se passer mais je restai impassible. Quelque chose dans le regard de Drago me disait que c'était la fin. Je compris alors tout le sens de ce mariage. Ce n'était qu'un moyen pour tous nous réunir et ainsi lâcher la bombe à la figure de tous. Oh je le voyais ce salaud jubiler…Il devait se dire qu'il avait enfin réussi à m'atteindre. Je tentai de lancer un regard désespéré à Lucius, le genre de regard de supplication. Je pouvais supporter le regard méprisant des Malfoy voire même l'attaque de Narcissa mais les yeux de Molly…Vous savez c'est elle qui m'a supporté après la mort de mes parents…Enfin l'assassinat…N'empêche qu'elle avait tout fait pour moi vu qu'elle pensait que j'étais en déprime… »

-C'est à dire ?

« Eh bien, elle venait souvent me rendre visite dans la maison des horreurs…enfin la propriété que Lucius m'avait offerte…Elle m'apportait nourriture, enfin tout ce qu'elle pouvait… »

-Hum et donc pour revenir à la soirée, au dîner familial ?

« Attendez je vous parlais donc de Molly. C'est une femme vraiment charmante…Elle a un cœur gros comme ça ! En plus, vous la verriez, elle est magnifique. »

-Comme vous avez tué votre mère, vous avez dû faire un déplacement de sentiment envers elle, rien de plus, maintenant si vous pouviez nous raconter, ne pas nous laisser dans le brouillard, voire même le désert le plus complet…

"Eh bien, Drago continua ses insinuations…

-J'ai toujours trouvé intéressant de laver son linge sale en famille…Enfin je ne dirais pas les choses ainsi. Je dirais plutôt que les mariages sont un moyen pour tous de recommencer sur de bonnes bases et quoi de mieux que d'avouer nos pêchés les plus profonds…Allez Hermione, tu ne veux pas commencer ? Dieu seul sait ce que tu as pu faire…et toi, père…je suis sûr que cela plairait à maman de savoir et pas qu'à elle…Les Weasley aussi…

-Drago, je vous conseille de vous taire…, dit Lucius qui pour une fois me semblait de plus en plus crispé.

- Drago, s'il te plaît…ne fais pas cela, réussis-je tout juste à dire.

C'est à ce moment là que toute la colère qu'il avait eu l'air d'accumuler se dégagea…

-C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! hurla t'il en se levant, et toi Hermione, as tu pensé à ne pas faire ce que tu as fait ? As-tu pensé une seule seconde à ne pas te laisser toucher, baiser par mon père !?!

La phrase était lâché dans la nature. Impulsivement, je baissai la tête. Il l'avait fait…

-Oui, madame et monsieur Weasley, oui Ron, désolé que tu apprennes ainsi que tu n'es pas son type…,dit-il en riant, maman, ma pauvre maman…non seulement j'aurais dû t'écouter mais en plus, tu découvres que ton mari est un vrai salaud…C'est plutôt navrant, non ? Tu as quand même perdu pas mal d'années auprès de lui…Enfin, il faut que tu m'expliques ce que tu as pu lui trouver…ou même en discuter avec Hermione. Pourquoi pas même échanger vos impressions de lit, ça pourrait être intéressant…

Narcissa, qui apparemment était sous le choc, ne peut s'empêcher de se lever pour gifler son fils, qui la bloqua à temps. Enfin…je présume comme je n'avais entendu aucun bruit…

-Mais que voilà donc, mère ? Au lieu de gifler celui qui t'a trahi, tu veux me gifler moi, ton fils…Comme je disais père, il faut vraiment que nous discutions de ton magnétisme…Je veux le même soit…Si vous êtes assez sotte, mère, pour continuer à partager votre couche avec cet homme qui se dit être mon père soit…Vois-tu, je dois maintenant me tourner vers les Weasley…les Weasley…

Narcissa quitta la pièce en larmes mais non sans me lancer un regard qui m'en dit long…Ce genre de regard qui dit « En plus de m'avoir volé mon fils, mon mari… » Etonnamment, je ressentis envers elle un grand sentiment de compassion car je sentais qu'il serait difficile pour elle de surmonter une telle humiliation. Avec ou sans Rogue, qui était son amant, elle sombrerait…

Quoiqu'il en soit, Drago n'avait pas fini. Je levai alors un peu la tête pour voir ce qui allait se dérouler. Il prit posa sa main sur sa bouche et ouvra grand les yeux, en signe de consternation…Faux airs de consternations, je dirais…Il se dirigea vers Molly, qui ne montrait plus signe de vie…Elle était pâle, le contraste entre sa rousseur et son visage se fit alors flagrant.

-Molly, Molly, lui dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule, dites-moi je peux vous appeler comme cela ? Bien sûr, je suis votre gendre…Je compatis…Non sérieusement…Moi aussi, je l'ai accueilli et aimé et elle m'a poignardé…Ca fait mal…Là dans le cœur…

Il posa la main sur son torse.

-Quand on dit qu'il faut se méfier des Sang de Bourbe…Vous devriez lui parler, regardez là…

Molly faisait non de la tête. Cette image est gravée dans mon esprit. Elle tremblait…

-Non, je ne peux pas…

-Allons Molly, regardez celle qui a fricoté avec l'ennemi…Qui sait, c'est peut-être elle qui a tué ses parents…Ils ont dû remarqué qu'ils avaient engendré un monstre et…d'ailleurs, voyez comme elle ne proteste pas…

Ce fut Arthur Weasley qui se leva alors.

-Ca suffit Drago…Ca suffit…

Le regard d'Arthur fut tellement sec que Drago s'arrêta.

-Bien, bien…J'arrête et puis après cette révélation, je ne sais pas vous mais je meurs de faim. Nos elfes de maison se sont donnés beaucoup de mal pour préparer ce repas. Il serait dommageable de tout jeter. Moi je dis cela pour vous les Weasley, vous avez tellement peu l'occasion d'en manger.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut pesant. Je tentai tant bien que mal de capter le regard de Molly mais impossible. Alors Ron, je ne vous raconte pas…C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'interpella…

-Hermione, déments, je t'en prie, déments…Pour Harry, pour nous…Dis nous que cela est faux, que ce Drago est un putain de menteur ! Rien que cela et je lui démolis le portrait…

J'osai le regarder. Ses yeux étaient en proie à une telle détresse…En temps normal, je…voilà mais là, j'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir lui dire que tout n'était qu'invention. Les larmes ne cessèrent de couler de mes joues, je me rendis compte de ma…enfin du fait que j'avais trahi toute une famille…Je pense que même maintenant, je suis affectée par cela… »

-C'est assez spécial ce que vous dites. Je peux voir que cela vous touche encore mais pourquoi ? Ne prenez surtout pas mal les questions que l'on pourrait se poser mais vous avez tué vos parents de sang froid…pourquoi n'avez pas eu l'impression de trahir vos parents ? Je m'exprime peut-être mal, je reformule. Pourquoi la mort de vos parents ne vous a t'elle pas plus affecté que cette révélation ?

Sheridan comprit, par le visage que faisait Hermione qu'il avait posé une question importante : elle réfléchissait sérieusement. Elle semblait même absente.

« Euh…C'est…je ne sais pas vraiment en fait…Vous me laissez le temps d'y réfléchir et je vous répondrai peut-être une prochaine fois. Je crois qu'il reste une personne dont je n'ai pas parlé : mon cher professeur Rogue. Il s'était lancé à la suite de Narcissa juste après sa sortie, tel un…Lancelot courant après sa Guenièvre…

Pour revenir au salaud, je parle de Drago bien évidemment, il mangea comme il l'avait dit. A la fin, il eut même le culot de congédier la famille sous les yeux d'un Lucius qui n'avait toujours rien fait. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait eu aucune réaction particulière au final même après tout ce qui avait été dit. De plus, son visage était indéchiffrable, comme si…je ne sais pas comme s'il préparait quelque chose…A la fin, Drago s'adressa à Ginny, qui pendant la soirée avait paru invisible, inerte.

-Tu vois Ginny chérie, dit-il en lui donnant un long baiser.

Elle ne chercha même pas à se débattre.

- Tu comptais apparemment sur Ginny pour t'aider mais tu vois bien qu'elle est pourrie jusqu'à l'os. Une vraie Sang-de-Bourbe…"

Merci pour le reviews, vraiment...Il était temps que Drago nous montre sa véritable personnalité...

Maledian

:D


	15. Chapter 15

Alors pour le résumé qui m'a été demandé, je vais essayer de résumer...mais je ne suis pas très forte.

Résumé du chapitre 14

Hermione a appris que Drago allait épouser Ginny Weasley. Elle est invitée au mariage qui se déroule dans une ambiance mitigée étant donné les profonds désaccords existant entre les Weasley et les Malefoy. S'en suit la réception au cours de laquelle Drago révèle à tous la liaison entre Lucius et Hermione.

Chapitre 15

C'était fini...J'avais l'impression de ne plus exister. Drago venait de m'enlever le semblant de famille et de vie qu'il me restait. D'accord, ce que je lui avais fait était impardonnable mais par ce geste, il venait de m'enlever l'once d'humanité qui coulait dans mes veines et il allait devoir en supporter les conséquences. Les idées noires se bousculaient dans ma tête lorsque je le vis arriver au loin.

"-Où est passé tout le monde? me dit-il.

Il semblait si fier de lui. Cela m'était insupportable.

- Oh, je sais...C'est sûrement la révélation...Oh non que dis-je? C'est moi qui les ai congédiés...Quelle mémoire...

Je ne pouvais même pas le regarder.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux quand je te parle, catin!

-Qui t'autorise?!? Rien ne te permet de me parler comme cela.

Drago se rapprocha de moi. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, il ne m'avait jamais réellement effrayé mais là, son regard me troubla. Ce mélange de haine et de ce quelque que je ne peux décrire était...bizarre.

-Oui, cracha t'il, les temps ont changé mais toi, tu sembles être restée la même...

-C'est qu'alors, tu me connaissais mal mon cher Drago, répliquai-je.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se mit à me caresser mes cheveux. Du moins il tenta mais je repoussai sa main.

-Ah, un peu rebelle, tu vois que tu es presque la même. Cette peau, dit-il l'effleurant. Parce qu'après, tout ce que tu m'as fait, je rêve encore de toi...Je te vois dans toutes sortes de rêves, Hermione. Je rêve de toi contre moi, je rêve de toi seule et pour finir, je rêve de toi avec lui...

Il saisit brusquement ma machoire.

-Tu vois ce que tu as fait de moi, dis, tu le vois? Je...je ne suis plus rien...je ne vis que pour assouvir une vengeance, n'est ce pas pathétique? dit-il en me relâchant.

Je ne pus réagir: aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Vous l'auriez vu, c'était...Quelques instants auparavant, je l'aurai étripé mais il ne semblait à présent qu'être une loque. Le mot est fort mais c'était à peu près l'image qu'il donnait.

-Je suis plutôt beau garçon, riche...Ma vie aurait été parfaite si je ne t'avais pas...enfin si nous n'étions pas rentrés en contact...Je me suis laissé adoucir par toi...Ton venin...m'a endormi...Tu...TU ES LE MAL INCARNE mais mon mal incarné, tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire cela, Hermione, juste pas le droit...Je ne t'avais fait aucun mal, tout, j'aurais pu tout te donner...J'aurais renié ma famille et toi, toi, tu m'as trahi avec mon père...MON PERE! C'est vrai...c'est vrai...je le déteste...mais...il n'empêche, qu'as tu fait de ta morale? Quelle idée de tomber dans les bras d'un tel homme, un Mangemort...Je...Enfin, il n'est pas normal, Hermione, il ne l'est pas...Je le connais, c'est mal Hermione, c'est mal...

Tout d'un coup, il se mit à rire de nouveau.On peut dire qu'il était plié.C'était à n'en plus rien comprendre. Je ne comprenais véritablement pas ce qui se passait autour de moi.

-Je ferais un très bon comédien. Moi, penser à toi encore, non mais quelle idée...Tu es souillée à vie, il n'y a plus de prestige d'être avec toi. Ton intelligence ne te sert plus. Peut-on même dire que tu sois intelligente? Te laisser embobiner par quelqu'un tel que mon père...Franchement, je m'attendais à mieux que cela de ta part...De tout ce que je t'ai dit auparavant, une chose reste vraie: je vais me venger ma chère. N'en doute pas une seule seconde...

Sur ces mots, il me laissa seule."

Sheridan l'observa quelques instants. Plus le récit évoluait, plus une chose était claire. Cette pauvre fille s'était laissé embarquer dans une histoire qui la dépassait. Avec la révélation, elle en était arrivée à un point où elle ne pouvait se reposer que sur une personne. Malheureusement pour elle, cette personne n'était autre que Lucius. Il était en quelque sorte la source de tous ses malheurs...Mais pourquoi? Hermione le sortit alors de ses pensées...

"A quoi pensez-vous ainsi monsieur? demanda t'elle."

-Eh bien, quelque chose m'intrigue dans toute cette histoire, répondit-il en se frottant le menton, comment cela se fait-il?

"C'est-à-dire?"

Elle semblait à ce moment-là aussi intriguée que lui.

-Eh bien, pourquoi vous a t'il fait cela? Vous n'avez sûrement pas été la première amie de Drago, pourquoi Lucius s'en est pris à vous?

"Vous faites bien de poser la question, mon cher. C'est exactement ce que je me suis demandé après cette histoire. Vous savez avec la révélation, tout lien a été rompu avec mes amis. Aucun d'entre eux ne venait me rendre visite chez moi. J'étais délaissé par tous. Il m'arrivait parfois de croiser Molly mais elle ne daignait m'adresser la parole. Pouvais-je seulment lui en vouloir? Je ne pensais pas avoir le droit, non je dirais même que je n'en avais pas le droit. En ce qui concerne Harry, je comprenais tout à fait qu'il m'en veuille: Lucius avait participé au meurtre de ses parents et j'arrivais à saisir le fait qu'il se sente trahi par moi. Je vivais donc seule, isolé...Ah oui, seule Ginny venait mais c'était des visites de convenances. Elle me parlait de choses très banales, enfin rien ne comblait cette profonde solitude que je ressentais"

-Cela vous a beaucoup atteint, n'est ce pas? Cela se sent dans votre manière de le décrire.

"C'est exact...C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai décidé de retourner au manoir Malefoy pour un face-à-face avec Lucius.Je devais savoir.Je retournais le problème sans cesse dans ma tête et je devais savoir pourquoi tout cela m'était arrivé. Comme vous, je me suis dit que Drago avait bien connu d'autres personnes avant moi et qu'il aurait pu pourrir la vie d'une autre. J'ai même pensé que..."

-Vous avez pensé que quoi?

Elle se contenta de sourire.

"Vous verrez plus tard et vous comprenez que finalement, je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité.Je me suis présenté chez eux un soir, assez déterminée je dirais. On m'a ouvert et je l'ai attendu dans le hall. Une demi heure après, une jeune servante est venue me chercher et m'a amené à lui. Il était là, assis, détendu comme si rien n'avait changé. Ses cheveux d'un blond exceptionnel lui donnaient une telle grâce. Drago avait les mêmes mais Lucius avait ce petit quelque chose qui rendait l'ensemble presque sublime. Le charisme, peut-être...

-Toujours en train d'admirer ma beauté?

Mon regard admiratif du début s'assombrit.

-Comment peux tu penser à cela après tout ce qui est arrivé? Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation, Lucius...

Il se leva tout doucement et s'approcha de moi. La robe qu'il portait donnait une impression de glisse mais le regard qu'il avait me ramena sur Terre.Il était d'une neutralité effrayante.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois? me demanda t'il.

Je le sentais tout près de moi.

-Eh bien sache que non ma chère, j'évalue très bien la situation et je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle ne s'aggrave pas et pour cela, tu vas devoir m'aider.

Je n'avais pas encore saisi l'importance de ce qu'il venait dire. Normal, moi ce que j'étais venue chercher, c'était des explications.

-Comment va Narcissa? Comment allons nous nous débrouiller pour que cette histoire n'atteigne pas les oreilles de la presse. Rita Skeeter ne me ferait pas de cadeau, elle me déteste et puis...

-Ca suffit Hermione, me coupa t'il, ca suffit...Ne t'inquiète pas, Narcissa va bien, elle est chez Rogue pour le moment, il s'occupera d'elle comme il le fait depuis des années...Il saura la détendre, on peut dire...

Je le regardai...Il savait...

-Tu sais?

-Je sais quoi? répliqua t'il.

-Tu sais que Rogue et elle...?

-Je sais que Rogue et elle couchent ensemble, oui. J'ai pour habitude de savoir tout ce qui se passe dans ma maison...

-Tu le sais et ca ne te choque pas plus que cela?

-Et pourquoi donc? dit-il en riant. Malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, tu me sembles bien naïve...Tu penses bien qu'après tout ce que je fais moi, je ne vais pas lui en vouloir pour cela. Puis c'est moi qui ait demandé à Rogue de la séduire pour éviter qu'elle ne me surveille de trop près. Je dois dire qu'il a bien fait. D'ailleurs, Rogue est très fort dans ce domaine-là. Il s'arrange toujours pour faire les choses de manière discrète."

Sheridan ressentit alors le besoin d'éclaircir un point.

-Attendez, dit-il,vous voulez donc dire que Lucius et Rogue avaient organisé cela?

"Ce que Lucius venait de dire avait éclairci plusieurs choses. Vous vous rappelez de la fois où j'avais surpris Rogue et Narcissa: Rogue savait pour Lucius et moi. Lucius devait sûrement être celui qui lui avait dit. Ce qui allait m'arriver était pire que cela, Sheridan, bien pire...Je continue mon récit. Alors on en était à ce qu'avait dit Lucius, n'est ce pas?Voilà ce que je lui ai répondu.

-Comment peux-tu manipuler autant de gens, Lucius?

-Allons ne fais pas celle qui a un coeur d'or. Par pitié, évite-moi cela, je ne suis pas d'humeur...Comment crois-tu que notre rencontre ait eu lieu, hein? Tu crois que cela s'est fait comme cela? Par hasard?

Je tombai des nues. Je compris quelque chose mais je me dis non. Je ne voulus tout simplement pas y croire.

-Cela cogite dans ton esprit, ma belle...Continue...

Ce regard victorieux m'était insupportable. Je voulus pleurer, ce que je fis.

-Ah, cela monte dans ta petite tête...Tu croyais quoi? Oui, tout était organisé depuis le début. Rogue s'est arrangé pour que tu donnes des cours particuliers à Drago. Dans cette salle même. Je dois dire que la potion qu'il a faite pour vous a excellement marché: il t'a fallu peu de temps pour t'allonger cuisses bien écartées pour mon fils. A croire que tu as ça dans le sang. Quoi qu'il en soit, Rogue s'est arrangé pour que ce soit Pansy et lui qui vous surprenne. Il savait qu'elle ne se dérangerait pas pour diffuser la nouvelle.Etant amoureuse de mon fils, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il touche, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts, une Gryffondor. Puis penses y bien: Rogue t'aurait viré de l'école pour cela. Après, il fallait juste qu'on trouve un moyen pour que Drago t'amène à moi. Rien de mieux que la petite Linori, une cousine lointaine de Drago, et un mariage. Certes, nous avons dû la sacrifier en te poussant à la tuer...Quoique malgré tes coups, elle n'était pas morte quand je l'ai récupéré...J'ai dû l'achever...

J'étais pétrifiée. Aucun mot ne parvenait à s'échapper de ma bouche, je ne voulais pas le croire. Il retourna tranquillement s'asseoir.

-Eh oui ma chère Hermione, tu as fait l'oeuvre d'un choix...Tu veux peut-être que je continue? Oui, sûrement puisque ce sont des explications que tu es venue chercher, je l'ai vu à l'air avec lequel tu es entrée, je me suis contenté de jouer sur ta corde sensible, en inventant cette histoire de jeunesse.Pour ton information, j'ai bien connu une Moldue mais je l'ai laissé tomber de mon propre chef.

Je me suis arrangé pour qu'Evelyn, ma maîtresse du moment, soit inscrite à Poudlard. Il fallait qu'elle vous divise un peu Drago et toi pour que je puisse mieux agir, on va dire...Très facile, comme tu l'as fait pour mon fils, tu m'as montré que tu pouvais être très accueillante, n'est ce pas? Enfin, je ne vais pas reprendre toute l'histoire mais sache que rien de ce qui t'est arrivé depuis la rencontre avec Drago ne m'est étranger.

-Même mes parents? réussis-je à balbutier.

-Oui, ma puce, même tes parents...Pour que je sois la seule personne sur laquelle tu puisses compter...

-Et la dernière fois avec Drago?

-Tu veux dire le fait qu'il nous aient vendus? Non, je n'avais pas prévu ça mais cela a été utile...

Mes yeux étaient emplis de pleurs mais également de haine. J'étais venu pour avoir les réponses à mes questions. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'avais pensé à un plan que Lucius aurait pu concocter mais jamais je n'avais pensé à une histoire de cette dimension. Pour avoir des réponses, j'en avais. Cet homme venait de me dire qu'il avait brisé ma vie exprès.

Je tentai de lui sauter au cou. Je voulais le tuer, tout simplement le punir de tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Ce fut en vain. Vous imaginez bien moi contre un homme de l'envergure de Lucius, c'était forcément peine perdue.

-Allons, allons, jeune demoiselle, dit-il en riant de nouveau. Malgré tout cela, je crois que je t'apprécie. J'ai tout fait pour que tu dépendes de moi et j'ai réussi. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais tu étais bien la première personne à m'aimer avec autant d'intensité...Cela me change de l'habitude, je t'assure...Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas pour te lamenter que tu es là. Tu sais la vérité maintenant et comme tu n'as plus d'autre choix que de faire ce que je te dis.

Non, non, pensai-je. Je n'avais toujours pas cessé de pleurer.

-Cesse de pleurer, tu vas rendre Drago heureux.

-Ce que tu viens de me dire, Lucius, dépasse toute vengeance qu'il aurait pu fomenté contre moi...

-Peut m'importe...Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux à présent te dire ce que j'attends de toi puisqu'on peut considérer que ta vie dépend de moi. Tu vis dans une maison qui m'appartient...

-Je...J'irai voir les Weasley. Ils seront m'accueillir et me pardonner, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Ils ont bon coeur...

Son rire éclata dans toute la salle.

-Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu viens de dire Hermione...Tu ne le penses pas vraiment...Quoi qu'il en soit, la porte est grande ouverte. Vas y, cours...

Sans perdre une seule seconde, je me levai et me mis à courir.

-Cours chez eux aussi vite que tu peux...Que vont-ils faire d'une fille comme toi? Quand tu comprendras la situation misérable dans laquelle tu te trouves, tu reviendras à moi. Nous sommes liés...tu reviendras...Oui tu reviendras et tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire...

Même dehors, j'entendais son rire...Je savais qu'il me poursuivrai...Oui ce rire terrible..."

Maledian

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15

C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Hermione. Il le savait et ne pouvait éternellement repousser l'échéance, il devait faire ce qu'on attendait de lui…Malgré lui…

Il repensait à tout ce que la pauvre avait vécu. Elle s'était fait manipuler de bout en bout par Lucius mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que Lucius pouvait bien lui trouver ? Ou peut-être qu'il n'agissait pas pour lui, mais qu'il obéissait aux directives du Mage Noir…Peu importe, ce n'est pas ce qui lui était demandé.

« Que se passe t'il, Sheridan ? Vous me semblez bien inquiet, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes » dit la jeune femme.

Cette intervention lui permit de sortir de ses pensées. Il lui sourit faiblement, tentant à sa manière de se distraire…ou plutôt de ne pas l'inquiéter elle.

-C'est juste que je suis un peu en retard pour mon papier…Je devais déjà le rendre il y a quelques jours…

« Je ne vous ai jamais demandé pour quel journal vous écriviez…Je serais en première page, hein ? »

-Oui, répondit-il, les gens se souviendront de vous…Cela ne vous dérange pas si nous avançons ? Le mieux serait que l'on termine aujourd'hui.

« Je ne vous reverrais donc plus ? » dit-elle quelque peu inquiète.

-Hum, bien…peut-être vous reverrai-je dans un autre cadre…

Cette réponse semblait ne pas satisfaire la jeune femme. Elle faisait un peu la moue, ce n'était encore qu'une enfant…

« Bon, continuons. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais j'ai réussi à atteindre le Chaudron Baveur. Je ne pouvais pas retourner chez moi, le lieu me semblait trop imprégné de Lucius. Puis il allait sûrement y faire un tour… Je n'avais pas un sou sur moi mais le propriétaire me laissa une chambre. Il me proposa même de m'emmener à St Mango mais je refusai gentiment.

Je ne pus dormir que quelques heures. Je ressentais un besoin absolu de me rendre chez les Weasley. C'est donc en pleine nuit que j'ai quitté le Chaudron pour me rendre au Terrier.

Arrivée sur place, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Pas très étonnant, me direz-vous, au vu de l'heure. Je savais que Ron, Fred et George n'y seraient pas, Poudlard oblige. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Le Terrier était une maison vivante, peu importe l'heure à laquelle on y allait. Si ce n'était pas les membres de la famille qui s'activaient, il y avait au moins les créatures vivant dans le jardin…

Je pus entrer facilement dans la maison On ne l'avait bien évidemment pas protégée contre moi. Je fis un tour dans le salon pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle indiquait que Ron et les jumeaux étaient à Poudlard et qu'Arthur était au travail. Par contre, Molly et Ginny étaient présentes.

C'est là que Ginny me vit. Elle ne paraissait en aucun cas surprise, ce qui m'étonna un peu. Je pensai au début qu'elle allait me rejeter comme les autres l'avaient fait. Maintenant, avec le recul, je pense qu'elle me comprenait. Elle savait au fond d'elle que je n'étais pas maître de la situation. Elle, comme moi, était tombée entre les griffes de cette famille. Toujours est-il que je l'ai suivi dans sa chambre.

Je me suis assise sur son lit, le temps qu'elle aille me chercher une tisane. Elle a dû alors parler de ma présence à sa mère puisqu'elle apparut sur le pas de la porte. Elle se contenta de me regarder. Je tentai d'en faire de même mais je ne pus supporter son regard plein de…pitié. J'éclatai en sanglots, ce qui nous permit de briser la barrière qui s'était installé entre nous. Elle se rapprocha alors de moi, me prit dans ses bras. Cela me fit pleurer davantage. Depuis que j'avais commis l'irréparable, que je n'avais plus ma mère, que je n'avais plus cet amour inconditionnel, je n'avais pas eu cette attention. C'est assez perturbant, non ? Mais ce n'était pas tout. J'avais l'impression qu'on me pardonnait mes actes, qu'on me pardonnait le fait d'être sorti du droit chemin et d'avoir sacrifié ceux qui m'étaient chers. Sans exagérer, elle représentait à elle seule ceux censés me pardonner…

_Pardonnez-moi, votre enfant_

_Pour le mal que je vous ai fait…_

Je leur avais ôté la vie et en même temps, je m'étais privée d'eux. Je commençais à prendre conscience de mes actes passés…Jamais je ne m'étais réellement repentie jusqu'à ce moment

_Ouvrez-moi vos cœurs, papa et maman_

_Afin que je puisse, moi aussi_

_Pardonner à ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir…_

C'était trop dur de pardonner…Comment aurais je pu alors pardonner à Lucius ?

Une seule solution s'imposait, je ne pouvais faire autrement…

Ginny me ramena la fameuse tisane, qui eut pour action bénéfique de me détendre. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas détendue ainsi. Tout ce que j'avais connu avec Lucius, Drago n'avait été que tension…Oui, on peut dire que j'étais fatiguée et que j'avais accumulé un tel poids que je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes. C'est alors que Ginny brisa le silence.

-Qu'allons-nous faire, maman ? On ne va quand même pas la laisser repartir comme cela…

-Bien sûr que non, ma chérie, la rassura t'elle.

Ai-je besoin de dire que j'étais également rassurée de ne plus être livrée à moi-même.

Je fus donc installée dans la chambre de Ginny. Personne ne se plaint de ma présence dans la famille. Il vrai que les choses semblaient moins compliqués, Ron étant à Poudlard. C'est ainsi que je récupérai petit à petit chez les Weasley. Vous savez, Molly est une femme formidable au fond. Jamais elle ne reposa sur moi un regard plein de mépris ou de pitié. Elle fut comme une vraie mère pour moi. Elle fut mon soutien, celle qui m'aida à reprendre goût à la vie après une phase difficile. C'est ce que ma mère aurait fait si je ne l'avais pas tué, j'imagine...

On n'avait plus reparlé de Lucius. Cependant un jour, elle se décida à me poser une question :

-Pourquoi ? me dit-elle.

Tout ce que je pus lui dire était : « Je ne sais pas ».

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

J'étais d'accord avec elle, ce n'était pas de ma faute et je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, je retournerais vers lui. Lui rendre la pareille était devenu mon but à atteindre. J'étais désolée de ne pas être de celles qui savent pardonner mais je ne pouvais en faire autrement.

Cependant, il fallait que je trouve son point faible. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

-Et alors, vous avez trouvé ?

« Le seul être qui pouvait le faire défaillir, oui je l'ai trouvé »

Elle esquissa un sourire.

Sheridan attendait même s'il pouvait aisément deviner le nom de la personne dont parlait Hermione. La personne qui aurait retiré à Lucius son assurance en moins de deux secondes, cet être que la plupart des sorciers redoutaient. Un être qui ne causait que mort et désolation. Bien pire que la Mort qui fauche, cet être pouvait faire souffrir un autre, peu importe son âge qu'il soit enfant, adolescent, etc.

« Oui, vous pensez bien Sheridan…Le Mage Noir en personne. Pour accomplir ma vengeance, je devais vendre mon âme à un autre démon, qui lui détestait les Moldus. Les choses s'annonçaient mal. »

Le Mage Noir…Ce nom résonnait dans l'esprit de Sheridan, tant il lui rappelait de choses.

« Je vous raconterais cela la prochaine fois que vous viendrez. Vous êtes obligé de revenir. Vous êtes actuellement la seule personne qui vient me rendre visite alors je ne vais pas vous laisser partir comme cela. Promettez moi de revenir sinon je ne tiendrai pas »

Cette dernière phrase semblait venir du cœur, ce qui toucha Sheridan. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il serait là pour elle…

-Promis, lui dit-il.

Maledian…

Que de temps pour un chapitre suivant…Désolée mais études oblige…Comme cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, il se peut que cela manque de fluidité,etc…Voilà !Merci


End file.
